Barricade
by EMAD
Summary: Two weeks together. Rick goes on tour. Kate is yet suspended. The ghost of their main unresolved case will haunt them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_So this is the continuation to Brick by Brick. I introduce a bit about the other story in case you hadn't read it. This chapter is quite M. It will deal with some issues on Rick side bringing some surprises and casual characters. I know my grammar is not perfect, but I hope you enjoy the story anyways._

Monday morning again. This one is special. They make two weeks together. They've spent their days and nights together, like The Kinks song says. The bright in her eyes when he gifted her the earrings lights his heart. But the sad confession of the ghosts of her college years still darken their mood. He slept cuddling her like all nights but this time she was opposite him.

When he wakes he is pleased to see her in front of him. He can feel her relaxed breathing aswell as her features. She feels safe when he is that close. She loves to wake surrounded by his warmth. She is going to miss it for over a week. She is too stubborn to go with him on his tour in 3 days. She wants to use those days to think what to do job-wise. Or may be she wants to try their faithfulness discovering how much they need each other more as close friends than lovers. He has respected her, been patient with her. She feels she wants to thank him properly, probably that's why she's teased him last night calling him bunny and offering him to proof her if he was one or not. She has told him about the teen chess player Dennis and her worries about the stray kid Edgar.

He kisses her wrist that rests on his shoulder. She smiles. He caress her hand and she shivers. He can sense she is almost awake. He feels playful. May be because their anniversary, because of her suggestion or because he's come to learn that intimacy is a unspoken way of talking between them. Is true, he has to be honest, if she would had fallen for his charm just when they met he'd only expect to ravish her body for a week and then probably move on to chase another bimbo. But he's come to truly love her, and although he'd like to go wild some times he still contains his wishes to fullfil her needs first. She'll always come first. More now that he knows her big secret. The memory of her sobs last night while she was telling him are buried in his mind. No surprise that finding little Edgar has brought issues. They'll overcome them together as always. He reassured her, she'll be a great mother. He is sure of that. Wait is he really thinking about having kids with her already?

He caress her clavicle while she slowly opens her eyes as she smiles.

"Good morning" she says planting a kiss on his lips, one he turns tender "Bunny".

"You value me too well lady. I haven't shown you yet all my powers" he wiggles his brows.

"I can't wait you show me" she caress his neck, his nape and slightly pinch his earlobe.

He sinks his lips on the tendons of her neck, he kiss, licks and sucks her pulse point making her moan. His hands roam her shoulder blades bringing her closer to him.

"Any hurry today?" he asks panting lightly.

"Only the one you feel" she answers sneaking her hand to feel his abdomen. He squirms.

"Kate." he breaths. How can he feel that turn on already? He was thinking lovely until now.

"You want to know Dennis?" she asks him, he is confused "The teen chess player"

"Yeah. I'll be happy to know him." he manages to say. His mind is not able to speak longer. He pepper kisses on her body, paying special attention to her chest. He let his hands roam her front slowly awakening her senses. She gasps looking at his movements. He kiss her navel and she archs. She wants more. He just intended to wake her tenderly, but that's turning into something else, something none wants to stop right now. He focus on kissing her. His lips brushing her skin as soft as a feather, making her shiver. She caress his hair as he reach her hipbones. She can sense he is enjoying it, not only for his smirk. Then he leans on her kissing her forehead and brushing her hair.

"I love you" she breaths brushing his ear. He smiles, his eyes bright.

"I know you do" he rests his hand firmly on her abdomen. She holds his and lead him down. "Kate"

She looks into his eyes pleading him to carry on his ministrations. He didn't thought that to happen. Where is his womanizer spirit? She insists placing his hand on her thigh.

He spreads her legs and kiss his way down to her belly, licks her navel and blows hot hair to her center. She shivers. He looks into her eyes. She understands he is asking for permission. How long will he do that?

"Rick, you don't need my permission. I'm yours. Any time, any way." she whispers as she feels his fingers stroking her. She won't last long and both know it, but he doesn't care. She feels the heat pooling on her stomach and allows her hand to find his manhood. He feels her hands gripping gently.

"Don't need to" he tells her. "Your turn" he explains. She'll always go first.

"I want to" she resolves picking a tissue. He let her do and soon both reach their peak breathing each other name and collapsing on the mattress. After some minutes tenderly caressing each other they shower together, then they have breakfast together and she gives him her keys as he drives them to her secret corner.

He loves the views. In a park they meet Dennis. Kate introduces them, aswell as the kid's cousin.

Rick talks while playing with the kid. He noticies he is slow but also his wise side. They talk about comics and sci-fi. Rick promises to bring him one of his comics collection the next time. Rick talks with the cousin too, worried about the kid education and he offers for any help. The cousin is surprised but thankful. Nobody has cared about them like that before. He is a bit down knowing that that wonderful woman is not single. How he could think he'd have any chance with her?

They all have lunch together at a diner near the place and the anniversary couple accompany the young males home. On the walk through the park, Rick thinks he's seen Gage. That can't be possible. He is dead, he saw it. Is he having mental breakdowns as Kate? Is it due to some food?

Kate drives them back to the loft where he picks some stuff to bring to stay at Kate's and leaves a note to his women telling them he'll be at Kate's for the next days. Then she drives them home and after Rick consults her some points about his tour and his drafts for next Nikki Heat they prepare dinner together. He is an amazing cook. He checks on Alexis and gets his night text from Martha.

They sit on her couch, zapping the tv channels and since they find nothing of their like and he has his laptop open, she asks him to read to her what he's advanced of the next novel. He gladly read to her as she lays carefully. Her head on the crook of his neck so he can smell her cherry scent. His arms wrap around her shoulder, his hand resting on her belly as she laces hers on his.

They are happy together. They feel natural in situations like that, so domestic as doing the laundry, cooking, washing dishes. Yet there are moments when it feel strange. Short moments when they think of how quickly they got there. Yes they moved from being distant, to this. They practically live together.

He hadn't advanced much on the new novel. He is yet considering to quit his contract and find another publisher. Could they deal with that? Kate being job-less is making her nervous, she feels a bit useless and gets picky at random. He knows and has told her, she has admitted to it.

Kate stands and goes to her bedroom to get ready for the night. Rick ends the fire in her chimney. There's no need for it to be on, but they feel cozy with the fire in the night. He throws some papers to the fire and follows her to the bed. Before she lock her bedroom door, she makes sure the main door is locked and notices a card on the floor. She picks it, smirks and hide it on her purse. She'll find a good use for that in a couple weeks. If they make it.

He wraps her shoulder bringing her closer to him. Their breath is synchronized.

"You liked your day?" he asks her in a whisper kissing her nape.

"Very much. Thank you." she says caressing his stubble chin. "What do you think about Dennis?"

"He is a nice kid. Why?" he asks her knowing her reasons to ask. She can't stop thinking she could have had a kid his age. Will he still like her?, she wonders.

"Nothing. He is kind. I hope he has luck in life. What did you told to his cousin?"

"Oh I cared about his education. I offered to support on that matter."

"You are too kind."

"I've been thinking about your fundraiser. May we can do it this year." he tells her randomly.

"You serious? Now?" she turns looking surprised. He nods softly. "OK. When you be back"

He stands and searches on her closet.

"Are you going to strip-tease?" she asks as he removes his pijama top.

"You wish." he passes her his burgundy shirt. "For when I'm out so you won't miss me much"

He says as he crawls into bed again cuddling her. And again she turns his softness into something much more intimate. Soon all they can hear is their ragged breathing as they caress their bodies in a slow exploration. He loves it when she wants it slow as he can marvel on her gestures. She catchs him staring as she archs and pants due to his ministrations to her center.

"Don't stop. Don't ask. Just do." she tells him, as she knows he's been pondering again what to do next.

"What do you want? How do you want?" he asks her, his voice husky of arousal, his eyes dilated.

"You know it well." she says and he smirks, but she holds his hand firmly. "Just do it your way."

He doesn't need to be told twice. He holds her hips as he places himself at her entrance. He looks into her eyes before moving. He tries to steady his breathing.

"Oh don't need permission" she throws as her need grows.

"Believe me. I'm not asking. Won't do from now on." he buries himself in a firm stroke, and draws almost completelly. Both gasp and close their eyes for a second "I just want to" he says as he pushes forward again making her moan "make this" he draws again "last longer" and he kiss her lips as he buries in again. She rocks to his rhythm. He repeats harder each time. He knows she is loving it. Then he suddenly stops, brushing hair from her forehead. She looks at him.

"You sure want it my way?" he asks her as soft as he can.

"Yes." she breaths in a moan. "Let go bunny".

That encourages him and he speeds up. He knows they both are close and he stops again.

"Why you stop?" she begins to protests but then she feels his lips on her breast. He gently sucks her peak and she writhes in pleasure.

"I'm all about the built up, honey" She gyrates her hips looking for more friction and he can't hold longer. He stills her.

"No, no. Don't move. Yet. My way." he commands and she obeys. She fists the sheets.

Playing with her breasts he speeds up his rhythm until it turns frenetic, he holds her hips tight as he feels her walls clench around him, a couple deeper thrusts and they reach their peak. He brushes her sweat drops off her chest and blows hair making her shiver, while they still float in their bubble.

"God bunny, that was amazing" she says kissing him. His hair is damp aswell as he lays on her side.

"Yeah. That deserves a sweet prize." he stands and naked walks to her kitchen. He prepares them a slice of bread with honey. He goes back to the bedroom to find her wearing his shirt.

"For my honey." he says giving her the piece of bread. He gives her a look.

"Is just, I want it catches your scent before you go" she says cuddling him as he lays gently on her abdomen. They finally feel sleepy and cuddle under the sheets until they drift in a slumber. Both with satisfied smiles. His mind haunting him with a bit of worry for what he saw in the park. Was it a hallucination?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

This one again begins quite M._The longest one so far as it covers a quite intense day for them. Again I apologize for my grammar. Good or bad twist? There are more surprises to come._

He rolls on the bed to find it empty. There's nobody on his side. The space feels cold and it makes him feel lonely. He hate that feel, he had to deal with it when he was a kid. A bitter memory. He had spent most his life doing what others told him to. Is for your best Martha told him. Truth is he wish he had spent more time with her but she was always busy with her work or with someone else. He attented all the best schools until her mother sent him to the boarding school where he met Damien, whom he considers his mentor. He was the only person that seemed to believe in his talent. Now someone else believe in him fully but why is he alone now?

He goes in search for his lady. No light in the bathroom. There she is wearing his shirt while she prepares some snack while she hums some melody. He's never seen her that happy and relaxed before. Was due to his powers? He approaches her embracing her from behind.

"I felt lonely. Bed is cold without you" he whispers and nips her earlobe making her gasp.

"Sorry. I felt hungry. Didn't want to wake you up" she tells finishing the snack.

"Feeling the need of some more sweetness? Is that even possible?" he kisses her neck and brush the curls on her back.

"Rick is late. We shall be sleeping." she tries to keep grounded. She loved him taking control.

"No hurries tomorrow, right? We are on holidays. I'm leaving in two days." he says caressing her shoulders making her shiver. He knows she loves to feel him so close sharing his warmth.

"About that." she turns.

"You wanna come?" he says, his eyes fill of joy but she shakes her head.

"I want to test us." he gives her a confused look. Does she really needs they pass more tests? "We've been together since, you know. It'll be a good chance to see how we function separated." she tries to explain. She tries to read his features. He thinks for a moment.

"OK. You are right. But next tour you are coming with me." he wraps his arms around her shoulders resting his hands on her hips approaching her body to his. "But meanwhile can I have some fun?" he lets her feel his arousal on the low of her back making her moan.

"Rick please. I'm having an early start in few hours." she breaths.

"We still have time. What fresher start can you think of than be intimate with your boyfriend?" he whispers and slip his hand to her thigh. Slowly his fingerstips roam up to her center. He is surprised to find no borders to his conquest. She doesn't stop him and instead wraps her hands on his neck kissing him as she archs allowing him to proceed as he fancies. His way, those days are going to go his way.

He wishes she'll accompany him on his tour, to be honest he had thought she would agree and he is sure they'll leave the hotel to few other activities than his book signs. He has comforted her and she is thanking him letting him take control. Both know that. Still her ghosts are not gone.

His fingertips meet her center and soon dip in her wetness, he trokes enjoying the sounds coming from her tender lips. Then he is conscious of their location. They are near her main door, the uniform could hear them, but he knows they can't make it to her bedroom. They have finally unleash their lust. He kiss her, he loves lips and also that way he can muffle their moans.

He breaks the kiss and removes his fingers from her core where he's been teasing her. He licks his fingers slowly as she looks at him. Their eyes lock full of lust. He kisses her neck gently. He caress her softly as he holds and sits her on her kitchen counter. She looks into his eyes finding devotion.

"Your turn, I'm yours." she reminds him. She unbuttons the shirt but he stop her.

"Keep it on." he orders her and she obeys. He sneaks his hands under her garment and massage her breasts then lowers his hands and placing one on her hip and the other on her shoulder he leans her gently on the surface. He kiss her abdomen, feels her wetness again.

"Keep quiet" he commands and she does as told. The sensations he's making her feel with his fingers and his mouth, his whole mouth so warm and soft pleasing her as her heat pools in her stomach makes it difficult for her not to moan. She sighs and breaths raggedly as he sucks and brings her close to the edge again and again. He stops on the verge twice. She would complain, but she learnt from last night that with him the wait is worthwhile. She closes her eyes trying to steady her breathing and mostly trying to keep quiet. Her body needs release and she quivers, as her hips buck upwards both times he's lead her to the climax unfinished. She tries to rise to look at him wondering why he is quiet. As soon as their eyes meet he buries within her in a quick movement making her groan. He hold the back of her head approaching her lips to his, his other hand on her hip as he begins to move slow within her.

"Is it good?" he whispers in her ear as his thumb brushes her cheeks.

"I want … it be … good … for you" she says between gasps.

"You sure?" he asks her leaning his forehead in hers. She nods. "OK. Pinch me to stop" he tells her.

He holds her hips tight as he thrusts harder and deeper each time. He tries to hold himself the more he can while he moves and kiss her lips at the same time until finally he collapses as both reach the floating cloud of their released pleasure.

After long minutes they stand and head to get a shower together. He is tender washing her hair and body as she does to him aswell.

"I'm going to jogging. Then I have painting class. I'll meet you for lunch, ok?" she tells him.

"OK, Ryan texted me to talk later. About The Old Haunt. I'll see you at lunch. Here?"

"Yeah, OK. You'll tell me what he says." she says ready to leave.

"Wait. He will phone me to stop by at the precint. I have free time meanwhile. Would you like a companion?" he offers. She bits her lower lip.

"OK. If you get ready in ten minutes" she says and he runs to get changed.

They run along the park seeing the kids playing, the chess tournament and briefly joining other runners. Rick notices she seems to be friend of some of them. They know each other names. He is glad to know she has more friends other than work mates.

While they walk to her painting class they chat randomly and for first time she slips her thoughts about going back to work.

"I don't know if I'll be able to keep that activity when I'm back on duty." she confesses.

"We'll manage. You can move class to evening turn, or weekends." he suggests.

"Rick I know is not the better place but" she looks around making sure they are alone in the middle of the street "Can I ask you something?" she says hesitantly.

"Sure honey. Tell me." he holds her hand gently reassuring her.

"Why is it that every time you lead you ask me if I'm sure?" she whispers "Today you told me to pinch you. Are you really into Venom?"

He takes a moment to think. He didn't saw that coming that soon. "I was, time ago. Not anymore. Back when I was a member of the playroom. I didn't care to hold much. I lost control few times. Once we ended in ER. We fell off a desk. She broke her ankle." he notices the strange look on her face and he tries to relax her. "I'm not that man anymore. I would never hurt you. In any way."

"OK. I trust you." she tells him with a shy smile. Does he has to understand a double sense there? They are together, they speak clear now, no subtle, right? He feels confused but as she enters to class he feels his phone buzzing.

"Hey Kevin. What is it?. OK, I'll be there in ten." he hangs up and walks to the precint.

"How come you are here that soon?" Kevin begins.

"Oh, I was around. So what's to tell? Everything fine here?" Rick asks him.

"Well we've managed to track some bits of information about the snipper. He's been special forces. There's not much information about his family, but that he went to pretty good schools. He knows martial arts. Well Kate can tell better than I do. But here's the funny part. According to the official records, he died in a mission abroad." Kevin notices the confusion on Rick's face "What I mean is, the snipper apparently died around a decade ago. His facial persona. Because he doesn't leave prints. The ones we found on the papers left few blocks from Beckett's, we can't be sure they are from Maddox. I've got an inform that the same prints were found in other crimes over the country, but nobody has been able to put a face to that evidence. This guy is serious Rick. How is she holding up?" Kevin finally asks.

"She is getting into new hobbies. We haven't talk about coming back to work yet. You know her rhythms." Rick says with a face.

"Might be better she comes back. We can't be sure to protect her if she is a civilian." Kevin explains.

"Could she still keep her current life? You haven't seen how happy she finally is. There's still a somber but she is happy now." Rick says lost in his thought.

"I can see it through you but I can't sure you anything. Nothing is sure until we catch him. But probably what we'll discover won't be nice. He seems to be linked to high people. We found money and letters on his last place. Karpowski and I are trying to build a theory."

"And you fear the high people will pull the strings to make stop the investigation, right?" Rick asks.

"Yeah, pretty much. I've been thinking about all we know about Johanna's and Kate's cases and that seems quite big. To be honest I wouldn't be able to deal with that myself, but as I said seeing the evidences we have, she might be safer back here than picking any other option. Still is her choice." Kevin resolves and patting Rick's shoulder gets back to his desk. Rick leaves and prepares lunch for him and his girlfriend. Rick finds a card with a phone number. He assumes is related to Edgar, the stray kid they found on their last day at The Hamptons. Kate has been worried about the child. That has brought her issues about her college time. He phones and gets permission to visit the kid that afternoon. The social service agent that attends him is happy to finally meet the people that helped the kid. According to him the kid has been talking about them since then.

Kate arrives home surprised by the cute setting of the table. Rick has lit candles even when is midday. He has prepared her favourite meal. While they eat she tells him about her class and he informs her about what Ryan has told him. She doesn't answer Ryan's suggestion.

"Well the surprises aren't over. You tired for a ride my lady?" he says holding his car keys.

"Where do you plan to take me?" she asks curious.

"You'll see. I'm sure you'll like it." he says as they walk. He has parked his car on her garage.

"What are we doing here?" she says as she notices the building.

"Visiting a little friend." he says happily, as he brings a box.

"Where did you got that? When?" she keeps asking. She hadn't seem the box in his car.

"Curiosity killed the cat, honey" he tells her as he talks to reception. Soon they are lead to a room where there are around twenty kids around Edgar age playing with different toys. Edgar has been waiting them holding his favourite toy. He is surprised to see them.

"Hey buddy. Remember us?" Rick says laying the box on the floor and offering the kid a hug.

"Yeah. I confused you with my mommy." the kid tells to Beckett as Rick hugs him.

"You made many friends here?" Rick chat with the kid. Kate is frozen. Why has he brought her here? Won't that confuse the kid even more? Is he planning on taking care of the child?

"C'mon Kate show him our gifts." Rick tells her taking her off of her thoughts. She kneels and shows the kid a variety of toys. Most are to develop logic skills. They spend the visit time, two hours allowed only playing with the kid and listening to his stories.

"Why haven't my parents come to visit me? Are they ill?" asks the kid.

"Oh buddy. They are sick, they can't visit you now. Otherwise they would make you sick too." Rick lies to the kid. He got informed by the agent that the parents have resign his custody and the kid will be put on adoption as soon as the judge accept the parent reasons to renounce their rights.

"But meanwhile we'll come to visit you. If you want." Kate offers as the kid nods vividly.

The time has come and they say their goodbyes to the kid. Rick promises him he'll send him postcards next week since he will be travelling but meanwhile Kate will visit him regularly.

Rick and Kate get into the car and they begin to discuss as soon as he starts the engine.

"Why did you do that?" she asks with a stunned tone.

"You missed him, Don't you?" he answers.

"Don't answer with a question." she huffs.

"That's not poker." he throws back.

"Haven't you thought that you'll confuse him? Why would you befriend him? His parents have left him. He doesn't need more emotional damage" she resolves.

"More reason to do what we've done. What's the harm in visiting him? We are the only familiar faces he's seen in a couple weeks. Is it a crime what we've just done?" he says.

"Will you explain him once the judge accept his parents resign why they are not coming to visit him ever again?" she asks furiously.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Will you? Listen, I know you've been thinking about the kid. You showed me Dennis yesterday. I thought it'd be nice we visit Edgar today. That's all. Did I do something wrong?" he defends.

"You tell me. Rick kids have feelings and adults have no right to play with them like that. You can't come visit a kid when you know he is left alone in the world, if you are not willing to do anything to change his situation." she says.

"You think he is not thankful that we've spent time with him? Do you think I don't know how a kid feels?" he defends again.

"That you behave like a kid most of the times doesn't make you understand them" she let the bitter sentence slip off her lips. She regrets it as she hears herself. Rick throws her an angry look.

"Excuse me? I just thought it'll be nice to bring the kid a good afternoon after all those days. I thought you were touched by the kid. Clearly I was mistaken." he says bitterly.

"Rick, I'm sorry." she pleads him. "Is just, have you thought about the hopes you'll rise? What if he grows affection to you? If he asks you for more than a visit? What when someone adopt him?"

"I don't care what will happen then, I care for the moment. When I was his age I felt lonely as sick. I thought I'd never be as happy as the stories I read. My mom was always somewhere else. I knew she loved me, but she didn't pay me the attention that I needed. If I can help the kid to feel better I'll do what I can. When he'll have his questions I'll have my answers. If you don't want to come next time is OK. At least I didn't lie to him when I told him I'll keep contact." he resolves.

Before she answers back as he parks in her garage he gets a phone call.

"Mr Castle? We have to talk. You have less than twenty minutes." a voice says. He looks absent.

"Rick I'm sorry for how I reacted. Please forgive me." Kate tells him but he doesn't answer. Rick gets in the car again. "Are you leaving? I said I'm sorry."

"Get in the car or get home" Rick just manages to say. He wanted to say the last. She enters.

"Who called you?" she asks seeing the concern in his eyes. He shows her his phone.

"Mr Smith?" Kate says puzzled.

"The one that stroke a deal. He wants to meet me. He sounded agitated." Rick says, his eyes absent.

"I ought to call Ryan. We better be protected." she says as she phones and while Rick drives.

Soon they park at the usual garage. Rick asks Kate to stay in the car, laying to not be seen. Kate is surprised by his bravery and wants to refuse but obeys. She has to trust Ryan will arrive there on time. A shadow comes behind Rick.

"Don't turn. The deal is broken." the mystery man says.

"But she's resigned. She's been off for two weeks. You primised me if she kept quiet you'll protect her." Rick complains.

"I did but now is over. I can't hold the strings. The game is on. Play well your movements. Better than I did." the mystery voice says.

"How come a pawn can ..." Rick begins by the man cuts him.

"I never said you were only a pawn" the mystery voice says as a car enters the garage in a furious drive towards the man. Rick turns to look at the man and just then someone hits him on the back, the car opens and enter the man. The two people inside shoot at random and Rick goes to hide at a bin. He hears a foreign accent coming from the car. In that moment Ryan enters the place with other detectives and uniforms. Rick leaves his hidden spot as the car leaves. He swears he's seen or heard Esposito at some point. He doesn't remember when, but he sensed him there somehow.

It can't be. He is having a breakdown doesn't he?

Ryan soon interview Rick and Kate.

"I'll have to tell Gates" Ryan tell them. The couple nods. "About you two, you know"

The couple suddenly understand what he meant. There's nothing they can do to hide their status to her former boss any longer. They'll have to face the consequences. Kate drives them back home. Rick checks on Alexis as usual, even Kate talks to her. They hardly can catch any sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: the usual, I own nothing.** _Sorry for any grammar mistakes._

_That one is no M-rated. Again quite a lot happens. I'm not checking much the length of the chapters in that fic, sorry if some are way long than usual._

They hardly got any sleep. They hardly spoke. Their eyes were worried and they were tired. Suddenly feeling both the weight of their main cross. The fact that her life was in someone's hands. Someone none of them know and so none could be sure how to keep her safe. Rick was worried for her. He was surprised she didn't came out of the car while the shooting. He was surprised she didn't fight with him because he stood there with no safe vest. He was lucky no bullet hitted him.

She comfort him the only way she knew, she held his hand all night. The way to keep a connection between them. Their silent way to say their feelings, since back when Rick had been kept captive in the tripple killer hands. She knew that wasn't enough but didn't knew how else to comfort him.

He accepted her gesture, that was enough and the only they felt like doing that night.

He remembered back their cases related to her snipper and her mother killer. Rick couldn't stop thinking he sensed her hispanic piece of her team there. Why?

Early in the morning they awake by their phones ringing.

Paula reminds Richard to meet her at lunch time to discuss the last bits of his tour that starts tomorow. In that moment Rick ponders if convince Beckett to go with him but to be honest he didn't want to go. Not because he is sure he'll miss her dearly but because he rather stay in the city and make sure she is safe seeing the turn of recent events.

Kate got a call from Ryan, he tells her Gates wants to have a serious talk with her, and she won't mind Mr Castle to attend aswell. Kate is sure there's no way to hide the fact they are together to her boss now. She is sure she'll be all raged because she went off duty to an encounter as last day with all the risks it brought. Luckily Kate involved Ryan. Was that really a clever move?

They get ready for the long day. She approaches him several times kissing him sweetly to allow him to relax, to leave behind the worry look in his eyes.

"She wants you to come too." she finish explaining the reason of her morning call.

"As long as I'll can meet Paula on time at lunch time" he says in a plain tone.

"Rick, everything is going to be fine." she says squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, we are together, we are strong" he says trying to convince himself to not over think Mr Smith last words.

They arrive to the precint. Stupidly they've decided to arrive on slightly different times to not be spot as a couple there. Like Gates doesn't know the obvious by now. Kate fears her former boss will ban him from the precint now. She knows she wouldn't function the same when she'll be back on duty if he is kicked off her team, in case she ever gets back.

As she approaches her old desk Gates gestures her to come in her office pointing to Castle too.

They both obey and try to keep distant from one another. They feel like someone is cutting their insides wickedly. Gates motion them to seat.

"Ryan has informed me about last night events. What do you have to say?" Sir asks seriously.

"I don't know what he's told you, but there's few to add." Kate says.

"That is serious Kate. That attitude is not going to help us. Any of us." she clears her throat and looks at both of them "Why were you there? Why did you call Ryan?"

"Ric – Castle got a phone call. Someone asked him to meet there. I was in the car the whole time. I called Ryan in case that got out of hand" Kate explains.

"Do you know him? Tell me the truth both of you now or I'll make you tell to a jury" Gates says determined.

"I got some phone calls from him in the past." Rick obeys.

"Is a friend of yours?" she looks at him intendedly "What's the nature of your conversation?"

"Not, really. He phoned me after Montgomery died. I can't explain you what's the nature of his conversation. He is quite cryptic" Rick says.

"Montgomery. The old boss. Are you aware I'm the boss now. I've been the boss for over a year and none of you has informed me about that before" Gate says annoyed.

"I didn't come to know that until recently Sir" Kate tries to defend.

"You are wise, that much you think you can know more than I do. You can keep me off your cases, right detective?" Gates throws back at her.

"You are no longer my boss. I left, I resigned." Kate defends.

"I hadn't seen any paper saying that. And anyways the commisioner won't accept it. I had to tell him about all this mess that revolves around you Beckett. So now, tell me what's going on. Why did Montgomery's widow got robbed? Why everybody related to his death and your mother's, and even your shooting is related to special forces? Why you've let Mr Castle to talk with a shadow man of whom I bet you know nothing about, that could got you killed last night?" Gate says furious.

"Sir I can't tell, because I don't know it. I'm trying to figure it out myself. The shadow knew Montgomery, they were friends. Don't involve Ric- Castle in my mess." Kate defends.

"Too late for that. He's involved. He's been talking with that mystery man." Gates begins.

"Enough!" Rick stands. "We've been involved since Raglan the uniform that attended her mother murder contacted her. A snipper shoot him in front of us. She's been chased by Lockwood who killed Montgomery since then. We didn't told you because you never showed a heart that you would be willing to help to solve that massive mess. I've been doing just my best to keep her safe."

"How I behave has nothing to do with that. You ought had told me all you knew long before we had to pick her from a roof corner a couple weeks ago."

"You said that's no place for vendettas. You would had ban us from that." Kate reminds her.

"I would had banned you from that to protect you. But I would had solved that by now. Instead what we got? You almost die, again. You got robbed. You got to witness a shooting. All in less than a month. How can you live such a risky life?" Gate says.

"Sir I didn't choose that. It just happened. I've been driven to solve it since I became a cop. And yet I have no clue what's really behind all this." Kate defends.

"You shall be less stubborn and let others to help you. Would you let me help you?" Gate grows a heart suddenly. "You are a good cop, distractions or not, you are" she glances at Rick. "You want this solved?, I want too. I can't let my finest detective to deal with all those risks all alone." they all relax a bit and Sir continues "Tell me all you know and I'll let you enjoy your remaining two weeks off duty safely. But you'll have to be back after. There's no possible negotiation about that"

"Sir there's really few to add to what you said. For the looks of it someone used professional snippers. We still don't know who's the master behind all this. All it seems it begun trying to stop the growing of street mafias controlling the neigbourhoods. Some police took it in their own hands and they awoke a monster that has turned against." Kate explains.

"Montgomery was involved. He protected Kate by sending the information he had about it to the man I met yesterday." Rick adds. They seem to finally trust each other.

"What did he told you in the garage Mr Castle?" Gates ask him.

"That the deal he made to keep her safe was over. I don't know if he's been threatened or if the monster got his safe documents. He seemed agitated. We were coming from visiting a friend."

"That's all? I want no lies. You have my whole support, but no lies to me. Understood? Go home" says Sir. And they leave. Has that really happened? Rick can't understand why he got that agitated himself. He felt Gates was punishing Kate for no reason. He had to bit his tongue not to throw unreasonable suspicions towards Javi. He's been special forces too, why not track his past? He'd been suspicious of the hispanic in the past, his ability to catch them close, to advance them certain informations wasn't missed by the author.

Rick says his friendly goodbyes to Kate, earning a look from Gates who expected they won't hide anymore, and goes to meet Paula for a lunch meet-up. She review his schedule and he nods to everything not paying attention to her words.

"Rick, what did I just say?" asks Paula annoyed. "Bring your mind here."

"Sorry. It's been a busy day yesterday."

"Busy saying your goodbyes to your girl. Is she not coming? I can still arrange activities for her"

"No. She's busy in the city. And remind you. I'll keep with Black Pawn if my life keeps private."

"Yeah, sure. We'll I'll see you tomorrow when you arrive in California." Paula finsihes and leaves.

Kate has been invited to have lunch with Ryan, Karpowski and Lanie at Remy's. She misses Rick there. She won't be able to deal with a week without him, shirt or not.

They update her about the fact that Gates has seem truly worried for her well being and has seem to grow a heart. She got a visit from the commisioner early in the morning but didn't told anyone about the subject they've discussed. Kate gets a text from Alexis reminding her to meet-up at the park near the campus with her and her dad.

Kate soon meet them and they discuss about her plans for september. Her last time changes in her schedule, her subjects and her decition about her internship, she'll be back with Lanie then.

Rick tries to make her re-think her choice, since lectures will keep her quite busy, but she assures him she's informed all her lecturers and all agreed to and even has chosen her to get an intern scholarship for working with Lanie which will allow her to earn some money and proven practices.

The girl seems to have thought about everything. While Rick attends his mother phone call, Alexis comes closer to Kate.

"So what about Brian? Does he agrees with your choices?" asks the brunette.

"Yeah, he thought as dad at the begin. He'll help me picking notes and so. He attends some my subjects too." Alexis says as she grins thinking of her man.

"You really like him. Everything is going fine between you, right? If he ever treats you bad" Kate begins.

"He is great. He is too great." the girl says earning a look from Kate "He is way too respectful toward me. You know what I mean." Kate hesitates what to say and the girl continues "We've been together over a month, and we hadn't yet got close to. He's had girlfriends before, and me too, boyfriends." the girl confessed shyly.

"Alexis things shouldn't be rushed into. It'll happen when it'll happen. Don't push it, don't push him, and yourself. Enjoy the whole journey with the music you want. You both are who create the partiture. Everyone has their rhythm and you ought to understand and respect that." Kate tells her.

"Aww you are so cute when you are that close, girly talking" Rick says taking a picture of them.

"Dad! You've overheard us?" Alexis says embarrassed.

"No. Your grams has been shouting while they fix the stage. She wants we join her and her group for dinner." Rick inform the ladies.

"I can't. I have a date with Brian. He is taking me out." Alexis informs her father.

"You know I can still get a gun if needed" Rick jokinly threatens.

"There's no need to, believe me. You two have fun tonight. I'm glad you are OK." The girl hugs them and leaves to her dorm.

They walk hand in hand back home. They talk about random stuff, his childhood hobbies including hockey, her deciding to quit ballet since she turned teen age.

When they arrive home a cheerful Martha greet them.

"Kiddo. I managed to escape for a shower" she hugs them.

"Of wine" Rick flatly say. Martha pinch his cheek.

"Funny. You got a message." the older one says.

"I didn't hear my phone buzzing" Rick looks at his phone.

"No. A kid knocked a while ago. He brought you an envelope. He wanted to give it to you personally. I had to show him a family picture to convince him to give it to me." Martha says and goes upstairs. Rick looks at Kate in concern and both head to his studio.

Rick picks a bag envelope on his desk saying To Mr C.

"Do you think are Montgomery's papers?" Kate asks him out of the blue.

"I can't stroke a deal with someone I don't know Kate. Plus I doubt his papers fit that. It seems a book." Rick says opening it. Is a book, a diary. Why are those chasing him now?

He looks randomly at the pages. Some include pictures, some pages reference to apparently other books. Rick wonders if those are Mr Smith books from his library. Finally he checks the last page.

"No. no, no." Rick says worrying Kate that pats her hand on his shoulder as she approaches behind him to look at the paper aswell.

"If that text got to you, check it carefully. Play the information well and solve the movement to stop the dominoes falling. I trust you are the last chance to beat the monster. The war is unstoppable. Have better luck than I did as it means they finally got me. Keep safe and don't let the words ever harm you." they both read in a whisper. They grow worried. That means Mr Smith is dead? But Gates hadn't told them, right?. Would she be involved? They've been stupid to tell her?

But before they could react Martha enters his office.

"Darlings, are you ready for dinner? C'mon we'll be late" the older one says and they obey. Rick hides the book on the safe drawer on his desk and they all leave for dinner. Martha keep their minds off their main worry. They both are slightly thankful to that since they don't know how to deal with such information now. They are used to deal with that separatedly, not together. They hadn't seen each other falling down because of that monster. Martha looks at them intendedly waiting for an announcement. Kate new earrings aren't missed by the lady.

"So, anything to share with grams? Any date I shall reserve on my agenda?" she playfully say.

"Excuse me mother? What do you mean?" Rick answers confused.

"Oh c'mon. Lovely choice man. Very nice earrings. What did you got him?" she says brushing said piece.

"Is my gift for our two weeks. She got me the fountain pen. I haven't forgot it" he winks at Kate.

"Darling don't fool me. She got it when you were in the Hamptons." Martha says.

"Mother." Rick hisses.

"That was for the first week." Kate explains.

"Oh, so you are yet taking it slow. Well your choice." Rick throws her a look "May be you'll have good news to tell me when you come back from the tour" she playfully says.

"Oh no Martha. He is going alone." Kate shyly says.

"Why? You fought?" Martha worriedly ask the couple.

"I have things to do in the city" Kate says,

"Weren't you on holidays?" Martha asks the brunette in concern.

"Yes, she is. Is OK mother. Our choice. We are fine." Rick finally defends his lady.

An hour later and after they've chit-chat with everyone in her stage group they go back home. Kate decides to stay in Rick's loft. They feel more relaxed. Rick tries to not hurry to read the received book, he will do so when he is back from the tour. They relax watching a movie as they remain close not as much as to lead it to some heating activity that shall end in his bedroom. None is in the mood, just they need each other company and warmth.

Kate is worried for him. She considers going with him tomorrow, but she thinks the schedule is already fixed and her adding could cause trouble, plus she needs to know if they really need each other closeness that much as it seems. They haven't been separated long since they dove into each other embrace. Plus if she goes with him she would seem to be scared for the threat to her life and she doesn't want to seem a coward.

They head to bed where they cuddle and caress each other. Their touches soft as a feather. He relaxes enough to pepper kisses along her face, neck and chest, but not much happens. She returns the affection cuddling him closer to her letitng his head nestle on her chest as he feels her heartbeat.

They feel their eyes heavy as their eyelids close on their own as they just listen each other breathing, but unexpectedly her phone buzzes. Is Gates calling her.

"I'm sorry to inform you, that the mystery man has been found. He is dead. I'll tell you more tomorrow in the morning" Gate quickly say and hangs up.

Kate doesn't need to tell Castle since she involuntary hitted speaker option.

They look puzzled, the fear in their eyes, their voices mute. They cuddle as if that protects them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Well again a bit long chapter. I'm doing that one covering a whole day in each chapter. Again this one is no M-rated. Good thrill or not?Revealing too much? Again sorry for grammar mistakes._

_Thanks a lot for your reviews!_

_Always-Snow, I hope it's clear by now why she is not going with him, as clear as complicated Kate can be; Reyhane 41319, thanks a lot, I'm trying to develop my thriller skills on storytelling; Jorja07 dudo que puedan estar separados por mucho tiempo. _

Is almost weekend. Rick ought to be in California before his first book signing on friday afternoon. According to the schedule that Paula has prepared for him, his flight will depart later today, thursday. Kate knows it, not only because he told her but because he has passed her a copy of his schedule as he usually gives it to his other two women, just to cover in case they need to phone him and his nor Paula's phones are operatives. Rick doesn't want to go, he is not in the mood. Is not just due to his endless curiousity to solve mysteries and right one he has a quite big one in front of him. Is not the fact that his girl might be in danger if he leaves. Is not just his suspicious haunting him about a possible traitor among them. He just doesn't want to pick a flight and have to put nice faces to a bunch of people he has never meet before. He could easily bring her with him, but she may feel he is picking her as if she is an object and she so hates that.

He hardly slept despite the comfort of sleeping with Kate, feeling her light caresses most of the night. He remembered all the pieces, that still don't fit. But he remembers the fact they are in this situation mostly because he re-opened Johanna's case few months after he met Kate. Then slowly the pieces start falling. He feels a thread of guilt knotting his throat, a shot draining his soul. He is the one to blame. The feeling confuses his reasons to be with her. Is he really in love with her or he just feels compassion for her situation? As she told Gates yesterday she didn't choose it. He doesn't want her to know, but he can't hide it much longer. He already burst yesterday.

She wakes him peppering kisses on his forehead. He puts on a nice mood just for her, but he is determined on what he is going to do next.

He dials his phone. Kate sees the ID as she is having her breakfast on his side.

"Paula, hi. Listen about the tour I wanted to tell you something. I'm not " he says but Kate picks it.

"Sorry. He is not feeling well today. Do you mind re-schedule his flight for tomorrow? Yes he'll be there on time. Thank you." Kate resolves and hangs up.

"What did you do? Why?" Rick complains yet in shock.

"Rick I know the whole Smith situation is making you worry, but that is not reason to put behind your responsabilities. Is your duty to do the tour and you are going to do it. I'm not going to get in the middle of your job ever. You support me, and is my time to do the same with you."

"But Kate, are you nuts? You are in danger. If he is dead it means nobody is protecting you."

"We told Gates. She'll take care." Kate says finishing her crêpe.

"You realy trust her? What do we really know about her?" Rick continues.

"Are you really doubting of my boss?" Kate asks puzzled.

"Your former boss was involved. Is not so strange to suspect on the new one. Kate even you suspected of me when I told you." Rick says looking into her eyes.

"I don't doubt you. Never did. I just felt betrayed because you didn't told me earlier"

"You wouldn't had let me help you. You would had run away"

"Rick I've changed because of you" Kate tries to relax their conversation and pats his shoulder.

"I'm not meaning that. I know you did. And I did too. But really there's a threat on you. We ought to do something. I can't loose you" his eyes look worried, trying to hide a pain from memories.

"You won't loose me Rick. But I have to trust my bosses, my colleagues. They are the force Rick. If I can't trust them then what can I do?"

"Cops were involved Kate. Do you trust them more than me?" he asks her seriously.

"I trust you more than I trust myself." she says approaching to his lips and kissing him tenderly. In a second their lip-lock turns more passionate. When he breaks their connection she can see tears in his eyes.

"There's no reason to worry. No more than yesterday. Let's keep possitive Rick to live our fairy tale. I-we need it." she squeezes his hand and he kiss her neck in response. "Now let's go to the precint in case they have to give us any instructions. We'll relax and have a talk later." he gives her a stunned look for her last part so she explains "I sense you need to talk, to let out whatever is haunting you" he stops behind her, more shocked "What? May I've learnt something from you. Is it too much to handle if I can read you a bit too?" she sounds teasing which finally brings a smile and a bright in his eyes now. She missed that. They missed that.

They go to the precint and Ryan update them about the case. He shows pictures of the crime scene.

The man has been found on the same park they met Blakely a while ago. Rick and Kate look at each other sharing their thoughts. Their perfect sync. The man has been found there, his neck cut all along yet not fully beheaded. But there's no trace of blood in the park. The rest seems staged. He holds a black pawn on his right hand and a white one on his left. The other pawn pieces are aligned on his sides. A gun rests near his right hand despite the fact he is left handed. That throws away the snipper theory. Who has murdered him then? Does his murderer has killed him that way on purpose?

They can't stop themselves and soon elaborate a theory that they tell only to Ryan. The irish seems worried about them, he tries to reassure Kate that everything will end well, but can't help to notice who has a worry in his eyes is Castle.

They go back to her secret place. They are not in the mood for food or going home now. They want to talk but don't know how to start. Their minds are boiling, they can't stop thinking, throwing some poison away and trying to hold on a hopeful wing. Will Rick random theories be right for once? They remember their case with Sophia. She was a mole. Rick can't stop thinking that it is repeating again, which makes him doubful of anybody on her team. But the problem is he has to trust someone, because he is sure they can't beat the dragon on their own.

Kate thinks alike. She is determined not to show her fears, he doesn't need more fuel. She needs to listen to him, to let him open. She's told him her fears during all this years, being fair is her turn to listen now.

They meet with Dennis. The teen teach them some new chess moves. The teen is often there under his cousin surveillance since he homeschool him. He's taught him some subjects mainly through chess or other board games, mostly related with maths. Rick soon adds to the game a sort of truth or dare but with linguistic questions. The teen likes this way of learning and soon explain verbal tenses and stories's plot all playful. Around midday they bid them adieu and go to get some lunch. Rick feels a bit stressed about going back home. He just doesn't want they end having a furious fight, so he changes his mind and drive them back home. Cooking relaxes him and he needs to relax. Kate helps him while he explains her his culinary tricks. She senses him more relaxed now. After they have lunch they sit on his couch, cuddling while watchinng tv. The moment to talk is inevitable.

"So, what do you do after a busy day? Your trick to relax is" she offers.

"Well sort of like you do. Pour a good wine, have a bath." he says and looks to a picture on his side of him and Alexis "When she was younger we would go to the park. We'd play laser tag"

"You do really like parenthood, don't you?" Kate asks smiling.

"Who doesn't? Is a way to go back to childhood. Is really a task I would never get tired of doing" he relaxes and brings her close to him. She rests her head on his clavicle. She smells his unique scent and feels safe. He roams his hand along her upper back.

"So, you'd like we play? See who win." Kate suggests.

"OK. But what can we bet?" Rick asks.

"You always work on a bet? OK we can bet whatever you want." his eyes darken wide "But if I win you'd let me drift you into a relaxing evening. You've cared all those nights before." she gently offers.

They play laser tag for a good long hour. They tie since half an hour ago and decide to keep it that way.

"So what do we do? We are yet tie." he says removing his glasses and noticing her mischievous smile.

"If we were teenager I'd know a way to solve it. Are you game?" she tells him.

"Is it dangerous detective?" he playfully ask.

"Don't you feel safe with me? I'd protect you." she clarifies.

"Always" he answers grinning. She holds his hand and brings him to his bedroom.

After making out a bit and before they pant she begins to distract him.

"So, penny for your thoughts." Kate asks him while he sucks her pulse point.

"Do you really want to know? Because is mostly like my second choice when I hit a wall."

"I want to know everything about you too. What you've been thinking those days?" she asks.

"That's sweet but a bit of a mood killer"

"Honey if we were really teenager we would had been busted by our parents already" she resolves.

He stops, stares and lays next to her, his fingers laced, his hands on his bare stomach.

"I get it. You want we talk." he pauses "OK. Fair is fair. Just I don't use to do so."

"Neither I do. But we are together now. Things have to be different for our best" she explains.

"Why do you want to talk? You don't use-used to talk very much yourself." he defends.

"I just told you. Things are different now. We ought to do the best for us, not for just one of us." she pauses and he nods "Are you angry that I did what I did this morning?"

"Not really. Thought my mood won't change much tomorrow. I still don't want to go there."

"I know. But you have to, is your job. Listen I felt the same many times, but I still went to work, no matter what. Not because I was a workaholic, but because my job is important, I brought justice to many people. You make many people feel better. Rick your writings help me after my mom murder. Your writing let me evade, keep a hope for the truth to be known. I'm sure you've done that to many other people. That's why you ought to go there." she honestly tells him, he softens a bit.

"That's very lovely. But I'd rather go with you." he says with a childish pout.

"Me too, but I told you why I'm staying here. I'll be here, well at my aparment, when you be back. I'm not leaving. I'll call you every day, probably more than once. We need to know how to deal with our jobs now that we are together. I don't want to be a distraction to your responsabilities."

"Are you seriously going back to the precint?" he asks her getitng closer.

"I may do. Not because of what Gates said. I miss my job, feeling useful to the city." she explains.

"I don't think she'll let me shadow you anymore. I'm sure she yet considers me a big distraction"

"I think she changed her mind. She seems more soft now." Kate says. "So what's haunting you?"

"Nothing. I don't have that." he says badly hidding the truth.

"C'mon Rick. Everybody has a ghost on the corner. I told you mine. I'm here for the good and bad"

"Like a wife." he says without thinking, she smiles. "Is just, all that has made me think mainly of two things, one a fact the other not so much." she laces her fingers with his to reassure him "The fact is, all that has happened because of me Kate. Montgomery is dead, you got shot because of me. Is me who brought back your mother case." he says, guilt in his eyes.

"Rick you are not to blame. They would had done that anyways. I told you once sometimes there's no story, some people are just evil" she tries to assure him even when she knows he's never been wrong.

"I have a fear. Remember the case we worked with Sophia? She happened to be a mole. After knowing her all those years back I never suspect that. Haven't you ever thought there could be a mole in the precint, even on your team?" he asks her seriously.

"It was. Mongtomery was kind of a mole. He had a part all this time and never told me. He did what he had to do to prect me. He made his last move for good." she pauses looking at his worried eyes "Do you really think there's a mole?"

"I don't know. I thought about Sophia's case. What she said about my father. I never knew him. I don't know who he is. What if he is behind all this?"

"Rick, please stop your writer imagination. You are turning that into a tragedy." she says turning.

"But what if is true? Would you still be with me?" he asks her with fear in his voice.

"What would you do?" she asks him back.

"I seriously don't know. I'd feel guilty." he says with a somber tone.

"Why? We can't be responsable for what our parents had done or made happen, can we?" she resolves.

"Do you really believe that?" he insists.

"Do you have an evidence to that theory?" she says and waits he shakes his head no.

"I didn't read his book yet, I will do when I be back in the city. But I saw some pictures. I may had seen someone familiar. A blurry memory of when I was a child. I don't remember him well. I think it was the father of my friend." he rests his back on the headboard of the bed looking puzzled.

"Are you sure?" she asks him trying to hide the worry in her voice, but her eyes give her away.

"I'm telling from old memory. What will happen then? If my life is so badly connected with yours?"

They remain silent for a while, their fingers barely touch each other pads. She takes a deep breath and finally hold his hand to make him look at her.

"Rick I left the past behind. I just care for the present, us and our future." she assures him and smiles at him, caress his chin and he finally smiles back and hold her resting her head on his chest again.

"I'll miss you a lot tomorrow." he whispers her.

"I know, me too. But I know you'll be good." she says trailing her index along his sternum.

"Kate I'm commited. I'm faithful"

"I meant the hotel, your speeches. I'm sure they'll go all well." she kisses him pausing. "Thank you"

"For what?" he asks a bit confused.

"For telling me. For trusting me."

"Thank you too. For being here." he squeezes her and then separates standing off the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asks as he heads off their bedroom "Rick is late for a tasty game"

"Naughty girlfriend of mine." he says from his office. He picks something from his safe drawer leaving it unlocked.

He lays back next to her and pass her a bag.

"What's this?" she asks.

"Open it."

"Rick, is no anniversary." she playfully complains but opens to reveal a keyring with a copy of all his properties and ownings.

"You like? All my places are yours aswell. So if my shirt doesn't help you deal with missing me and you prefer getting a coffee from my machine, or drive my ferrari now you can" he says with a grin.

"Why? When did you do that?" she asks surprised.

"I had it ready. Meant to be my third week gift." he earns a looks from her "What? I'm a hopeless romantic, you knew that, don't you?" he cuddles her.

A slight smile on their faces as a result of their much needed sincere talk. It didn't went as bad as Rick worried. Just if his random suspicious wouldn't grow on them now, and mostly of that crazy theory will proof wrong soon they sure could have a happy week before they meet again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Good or bad? Btw I want to explain I have nothing against Esposito._

Rick can't sleep is not because he fears to catch a plane. Rick can't stop think about Smith. Who is he? Why Rick senses he's known him long before they met at the garage? Why he has received that diary? Why he broke his first thought and checked it instead of storing it on his drawer until he is back from his tour?

He could swear he's seen someone very alike when he was a kid. He isn't sure who was. He thinks his childhood friend's father has a resemblance to the mystery man.

Why he's just got to that though now?

He sure is having a mental breakdown. Worst than Kate's. More unpredictable because he's never had one before. He doens't know how he will deal with that. Yet a weight of guilt stings his spirit.

Kate has tried to reassure him, but now is he who is the stubborn one.

He tries to busy his mind on something more productive, thinking about his week ahead and specially when he'll be back home. They'll turn a month together then. He thinks of ways to celebrate, take her out on a proper date again.

But his mind decides to play with him. He wakes in a wood, he can barely see because is dark. There's no moon in the sky. He feels watched and runs. He stumbles and falls hitting his wrists on a rock. He can sure feel the pain. He worries he won't be able to write in a while. Someone grab his hair making him look up. Before he looks he hears a female voice. Sophia is giving orders to the men in a foreign language.

"Bring him to the boss" two of the men take him by the arm and take him to the back of a bar. Not just that, the place where everything begun. Some men on the shade speak to him. He can't seem to understand them or speak. Suddenly he is conscious his teeth are broken, in some moment someone hitted him breaking two pieces. The memory of his hockey obsession very vivid. Half sleep he makes sure with his tongue that his teeth are yet there. Coonan ties his hands on the back and they appear on the corner of a bridge. They dump him there.

Rick wakes shaking and sweating.

"Rick, are you ok?" Kate ask him worried. She sensed his tension and tried to wake him.

"I had a nightmare." his eyes are unfocused.

"Is gone now." she says as she cuddles him tenderly "I understand. Everything is all right"

"Do you really believe that? I never had a dream like that one before Kate" he sounds worried.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she offers.

"I was dump off a bridge. I woke in the woods, someone chased me. I stumbled and broke my wrists. I was taken to the bar in the corner where your mom was stabbed. There were people I couldn't see giving orders. Sophia, Coonan, Lockwood and Maddox were there." he explains.

"Was just a nightmare Rick. Everything is going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about"

"You are unprotected now Kate. That's something to worry about." he says in concern.

"Rick, I'm going to be all right. Guys are going to check up on me regularly while you are in California." she kisses his forehead tenderly "Only worry is that I'm sure I'm going to miss you dearly" she tries to brighten the mood.

"Me too honey, me too." Rick brush her curls.

They try to catch some sleep and when finally they did slept for another couple hours they wake startled by Kate's phone buzzing a call.

"Beckett. What? That early? Who? Are you guys going to check there? Do it" Kate hangs up and turns to Rick "Lanie. Someone has asked for the body already. The funeral is in a couple hours. The guys will be there".

"Us too" Rick suddenly resolves.

"What? Why? Are you kidding me Richard? You need to prepare for your flight!" Kate confronts.

"I have time. Don't tell me you don't want to be there. For many reasons. I do. I need to know, I need answers" Rick explains.

"He is no longer going to speak Richard". Kate says matter of factly.

"I know. But I need to be there. Aren't you coming?" he tells her standing and going to get a shower. She follows him.

An hours later they show briefly in the precint. Lanie explains them her results on the body autopsy.

"I found a needle mark. Nothing strangle in his blood. It was air. It was pre-mortem."

"Then why they cut his throat?" Rick asks confused.

"To confuse us."

"Any idea about the stage of the scene?" asks the detective.

"Ask your boyfriend. We have no clue why they staged it that way." says the ME looking at them.

"Is Calderon in jail now?" Rick asks out of the blue.

"Are you suggesting he has someone to do with a drug lord?" Kate ask him confused.

"He killed the same way. Mafia members have their own signature. This whole thing seems to revolve around that. It wouldn't surprise me." Rick explains.

"Anyways, we need to go. I'll tell the guys." Kate says.

They all feel like if she wasn't off duty, like it hadn't been a couple weeks since she said she resigned. To be honest she missed that. Working on resolving a murder.

They arrive on time to the funeral. There's many retired detectives and other older people. Rick and Kate remain quiet in the back, next to Ryan. Kate update him on the news.

Rick looks around. He fears another shoting may happen there. Just when they are going he sees a familiar face driving the funeral car of Smiths family. It's not possible. Maddox. Rick tells Kate, slapping her arm like a child.

"What Rick?" she says a bit angry.

"Is there. The snipper. He is driving." Rick says as his eyes bulge out.

"Are you kidding me?" Ryan asks and orders the infiltrated police to check the driver. The result comes negative.

"I'm sorry. I thought. He looked alike" Ryan shows him a picture of the driver a blonde asian. "That is not the driver I saw. There's any stop from here to where the police has intercepted the car?"

Ryan orders the police to check that.

"I missed that. You guy have a great couple weeks. See you around" says the irish before leaving.

When Rick is about to turn on the car engine he stops looking straight to a tree.

"Rick, if we don't start driving we'll be late. You really don't want to do that tour, right?"

Rick just points in front of him to the tree.

"Don't you see him?" Rick ask her.

"Who? Rick you are seriously worrying me. If that's all a trick to make me go with you" she says.

"He is there. Gage. Is just in front of us. Don't you see it?" Rick says shaking his hands.

"Rick there's nobody there. We are the only ones here." she says placing her hand gently on his cheek, stroking and making him look at her. "What else did you dreamt? Tell me because is messing with your mind." Kate ask him.

"Nothing else. I told you everything. I'm fine. Sorry. Must be summer heat." Rick turns the engine.

They pick his travelling bag and drive to the restaurant where they will meet Alexis. The girl is already there when they arrive. Brian accompanies her. Kate thinks is cute how the young man blushes when Alexis is around, and how his eyes bright when she speaks.

Rick seems as normal. They talk about their week ahead. Then they all go to the airport and accompany him until he's passed the security control.

He gave Kate a long goodbye kiss. Kate drives them back to the city.

"When did he passed you the keys?" Alexis asks as she turns on the engine.

"He gave me a copy of his properties." Kate says hesitantly.

"Cool. He never did that that soon. It took him six month with Gina" Alexis tells regretting it later "I'm not comparing. Sorry" she explains in embarrassement.

"Is OK Alexis. I know your father dated other people before me." Kate smiles.

"Yeah pretty many" Brian mutters. Both women throw him a look "The press related him with a new girl every week." the guy defends.

"So what are you going to do today?" Alexis asks before Kate answers she continues "You can join us. We are going to visit the Botanical Garden".

"That's a good idea. But I don't want to burden you guys"

"Oh is OK. We are glad you'd accompany us" Alexis insists.

"Really? What do you say Brian?" Kate asks the guy.

"I have no problem."

Kate drives them to said place. They enjoy their visit but Kate begins to miss Rick. She remember their first week walk in the park, hand in hand as now do Alexis and Brian.

Before dinner they are back in the city. Lanie has called Kate as soon as she entered her home and invited herself over for dinner. Kate quickly prepares a salad and macedonia for dessert. Again more missing of her boyfriend. Kate is the one that likes macedonia but she's turned Rick to like it aswell.

Lanie update her on her on and off relation with Esposito. He is busying himself doing sports.

"So what are you going to do this week? You called him already?"

"He'll call me when he arrives. I miss him a lot already. That's why I'll catch on some old hobbies." says the detective pointing at her gifted guitar.

"A gift? I don't remember seen it before." Lanie approach to the instrument "Pretty nice one." Kate nods smiling "Well girl, you know I'm here if you need anything. We can have another girls night out, may be tomorrow. I'm free on saturdays this month" Lanie hugs her and leaves.

As is nearly midnight and she didn't got Rick phone call yet she calls him.

"Honey. Sorry I didn't call earlier. My battery died and Paula didn't let me catch a break. I'm sharing a panel with Patterson and Connelly. Isn't it cool? I wonder why they didn't told last time we talked. So how much are you missing me already?" Rick says in a rush.

"That's pretty nice. I know she won't screw you much. You can't imagine how much you are missed here." Kate answers brushing her earrings.

"Kate nothing will happen." he explains without thinking.

"Let's do as I didn't hear that. So how are you holding up? Had any more vision?" Kate tells.

"Nothing. I didn't had time. I didn stop doing duties since I arrived here." he pauses "Hey soon I'll be back cuddling you. I miss you honey. Have sweet dreams" he says before hanging up.

Kate smiles to the thought. She gets ready to sleep wearing his shirt. Still she can't sleep. She misses his warm, feelings his muscled arms wrapping her gently.

He on the other side feels similar. At least he is not having any nightmare, very much the opposite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_I wanted to distract them a bit from their pending danger. Still good?_

Kate wakes to the sound of her phone buzzing. Still awaken the same way as she was on duty. Thankfully this time it spreads a smile on her lips.

Rick has sent her a morrning picture. He's holding a kitten toy.

"Suite has a pet. Happy caturday honey. Wish you were here."

"Ryan Adams much? I miss you too. Have a great day, greet your friends" she answers back.

The mesasge surprises him. He's never introduce her formerly to his writer friends. He doesn't remember he ever did so. She just texted that as per use to her friends.

"Oh the so many layers to peel off my onion" he texts her back.

"Well don't end tonight as the song says. Did you sleep well?" Kate writes but before she sends the message she gets another answer from him.

"That sounded a lot dirtier than I thought" It makes her smile.

"As a matter of fact I did, pretty well. You? I dreamt of Nikki-you." he replies.

"I couldn't. Did I say that I miss you? Nikki-me? Was it good? Better than me?" she teases back,

"You did. I hope you can catch some sleep tonight. I can call you, read you a tale before sleep. You are much better, but Nikki-you is so refreshing. I woke all teenager." he says with a little embarrassed icon. She can't help it but burst in laughter at the thought.

"That's a good idea. But with time difference might be difficult. All teenager?" she asks smirking.

"Is set I'll call you for a tale tonight. Do I have to elaborate on that part? Is not very nice"

"Ok. I would had bet it was at least a little bit pleasing" she teases.

"Alone is not funny. Well have a good day" he finishes.

None is conscious of how many texts they've unexpectedly have exchanged in few minutes but that enlighten their mood.

Kate hardly slept last night. She didn't had a nightmare. She just missed his warmth, his chest on her back, his arms wrapping her body, his breath on her neck, his lips brushing her skin. She shivers at the memory. In the middle of the night she tried a trick. She remember he's brought some stuff to her appartment as she has some of hers at his loft. Wearing his shirt just worked to make her miss him more. She opened his cologne bottle and rest it on her nightstand. The smell was filling the room and she was feeling more comfortable. She managed to catch some sleep but still didn't feel the same, it wasn't coming with the mixture of his own body scent.

Rick is pondering what to do. He can't go outside aroused as he is. Easy solution is taking the matter in his own hands, litteraly. But for some reason he thinks that's cheating. Really Rick?

Kate phone buzzes a message again.

"How would EAR deal with waking all teenager without Kiara?" he asks his muse.

She knows what he not too subtle means. "Really Rick? Are you asking me for permission or something?" she answers a bit confused. When has a boyfriend of her tell her that? Not even her first teenage boyfriend, the only one that was a good guy. The bad guys bragged about it.

"Is just because I love you, you know. I don't want you be mad." he replies a bit embarrassed. He's never done that before. What is he?

"What did you do before? Keep that way" she replies.

"Write it down or cold shower." he replies.

"Have fun. I'll wait for your tale tonight" she answers back. No more text exchange.

What did she meant finally? Who cares? How will she know what he's finally doing? Why he cares to tell her that? Don't that is too much information to tell a girlfriend? He just didn't want she catch him one day and it be cause of a fight. It has happened before. Those times he didn't care, but Kate was different. Thankfully that's distracting him of his theorizing thoughts a couple days back.

His brain got to hurt for overthinking who Smith was and why he senses he knew him. He got no logical solution to his guesses.

He went for the first suggestion. He lost track of the time and was surprised by a knock on the door.

"Richard, are you ready?" a familiar voice asks him before entering the suite to his bedroom.

He didn't answer. He was focused on his writing. His laptop on his bed and he typing steady.

"What the hell Rick? Hurry up! We ought to be in the panel in an hour!" Paula tell him "I may regret to say that. But for once, stop writting!" she almost yelled at him.

He froze and quickly closed his laptop. He looked at her as if her mother busted him with a magazine in his teen years.

"Paula. Why-What are you doing here?" he asks worried as he grabs the sheet to cover his chest.

"Didn't you hear me?" she looks suspiciously at him "Go get ready. We need to be at the other side of the city in an hour!" she orders him. He turns off his laptop and rush to the bathroom.

"Do you mind waiting outside? I'll meet you in half." he tells her.

"Wow, she's really changed you." she says before leaving. In the past that's not exactly what would had happened. They would had, let's say shared basic ressources.

He gets a long cold shower. Writing those scenes has not really helped to calm his morning state.

He has a quick breakfast and heads to the hotel entrance. Soon they are in the university. The panel is part of a summer course. Writing crime. Rick greets his friends. His look not missed.

"Summer change?" Connelly ask him. Rick looks confused. "You didn't shave" asks the goatee writer. How funny coming from him.

"Yeah well. I woke late."

"Does your girl has something to do?" Patterson wonders.

"My girl? No. Why?" Rick ask nervously earning a stern look from the both of them. "She's in the city."

"Why? She's suspended. Are you serious? After all those years. If I were you I wouldn't spend a single day without her." Patterson continues.

"Well she wants to try how we do alone"

"You'll keep Nikki?" Connelly asks.

"Yeah, sure. She's fresh, unpredictable. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well once you are with your muse. Things may change." both colleagues say.

"You are trying to trick my mind or you are simply too platonic?"

"Whatever you think." the pair reply.

The panel goes well. They disagree in some points. Basically about who the current best crime writer is now. No doubt about the classics though. They all share similar likes. Is like cooking a salad. The basics are the same just we season it differently.

Meanwhile Kate is called by Gates. She asks her about Rick's breakdown the day before. She tells she has to justify to the commisioner why they put a control outside the funeral to no use. They didn't catch what Rick said he saw. She seems to care about his mental state. Kate assures her everything is fine. The fact that she cares enough to phone makes Kate believe Gates has grow a heart, but the matter of their talk confuses her. Why would she care? Why it seems she is hidding an ace? Why it seems she knew things before hand? Who has told her Rick is not in NY?

Kate gets a text from Lanie confirming their night out later in the day. Kate invites Maddie again.

Then before she goes for a quick jog and later to painting class she grabs Rick's envelopes. She reopens the one he opened the other day, the one of the full body massage. It contains a ticket for a spa. She does her tasks and after having lunch at Maddie's since she's invited her she goes to the beauty center. The masseuse is good, very relaxing but is not the same without Rick. She misses to feel his pads on her skin. Is not exactly soft, but is him.

She has never missed a boyfriend like that before. She never needed a man as she needs him now.

When she gets back home and before getting ready to her night out she plays her new guitar. She reminds how he gifted it to her. She never thought he'd known to play let alone how good he defends with the strings. She is amazed by the things she's slowly learning about him.

Lanie knocks on the door and the girls go to a club. Maddie is already there. They dance, talk and drink for a good couple hours. Kate worries for the time. She's been all day waiting for his night call. While Kate orders the barman their last round before going back home she meets someone.

"Kate? Long time since I last saw you. You look great" says a male voice. Kate looks up.

"Demming? You haven't change. How have you been?" Kate asks shaking his hand.

"Well I transfered to another precint. You?" he asks looking at her earrings. "Some changes I see"

"Yeah well. Currently I'm suspended but I'll be back soon." she quickly says.

"Yeah. I heard. I'm on the same division. You know if you ever need help I'll be glad to collaborate. We are still friends." he offers.

"Yeah, sure. Let's hope that's not needed. It means a lot of paperwork and stuff to inform the commisioner."

"I heard he is a good guy after all. The commisioner. I never met him though."

"Neither I do."

"I'm glad I've seen you. He is a lucky man." Demming says before moving to leave her.

"Me too. Who?" she whispers in a smile.

"That writer of yours." Demming leaves to the dance floor.

Kate soon meets her friends and they get back home. When she arrives at her door she finds a plant. She picks it. It comes with an envelope. She enters her apartment and quickly opens the envelope. She is a bit down for the fact is not his writing.

"I feel bad I didn't call you yesterday so I needed to make it up. Does it does it? You said you may start into gardening. I know your place has not much space but we'll arrange a solution. Hope you had a great day. With Love RR" she smiles. He's gifted her her favourite flower, Amarilis.

She places the plant on the desk on the corner where she uses to sit to read. She feels so cared and happy. As promised her man calls her.

"Night honey. How's been your day?" he asks.

"Just got your gift. Thanks a lot. Painting was fun today. I went out with the girls. None got drunk. But I meet an old friend." she pauses "Demming" she tells him.

"Not needed. That's nice. I know you are a good girl" he pauses too "How's he doing?"

"We talked few. He is fine. He transfered. He never met the commisioner. Nobody I know ever met him" she informs, concern in her tone. "So how's been your day?" she softens.

"The guys were good. They know about you. I mean, they know somehow that we are" he says "together" she finishes the sentence. "Yeah. They wondered why you weren't here. I think they are a bit jealous that I'm that lucky" he says.

"Same I could say." she pauses smiling "So how did you solve it this morning?"

"Curious cat" he answers.

"I'm not the tiger, kitten" she teases.

"You'll pay for that. How are you dealing with missing me yourself?" he continues.

"Eagerly. Well I did the usual. Now I have something to keep me busy tomorrow. Get some gardening book. Are you really going to arrange a garden for me?" she asks surprised.

"Looking forward to that" he suddenly feel his middle awakening "I'll do. If that's what you want. You missed a question" he reminds her.

"I went to the spa. Your envelope. It was very relaxing" she tells him. He feels tight on his pants.

"Paula almost busted me. I was typing it out this morning." he pauses "It felt strange. Writing it without you. And thinking a lot about you" he confesses.

"You poor thing. So you wrote much? I miss you too" she asks twirling her curls.

"Quite a bit. I needed a long cold shower." he confesses.

"We could fix it if you want" she offers earning a groan from him.

"Oh detective, you thinking naughty?" he says with a smirk as his hand grips himself on it's will.

"May be. Are you?" she teases. She hears him sigh. "So what about my tale. I want one." she suddenly comes up with earning a whimper from him at the change.

"OK. Is gonna be a bit hard now, but I'll try my best." he says and continues with a tale.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Just keeping it light before walking them into the woods._

_Reader's opinions are much appreciated and helpful._

Even after speaking with him for a good long hour she can't sleep. She just miss him more. _Would it be too crazy? _She asks herself before picking his keys. She doesn't think twice until she is indeed back in his bed. As if that makes her feel him closer, as closer as she needs. She was told by Rick that his loft was emtpy, still she entered quietly inside. She'd a pretty vivid dream of them last night. It started out cutely. A review of their past weeks, all mushy. Then she was hugging their baby. In her own thought she wondered how could she be in that step if the dream was so mushy. Then the dream turned pretty adult. All sort of possible combinations flashed in her mind, soft, rough, gently, fast. She panted feeling hot. The sheet not needed not even his shirt. Tonight is not much different. She can understand his all teenager wake up. She needs a cold shower herself, but tonight she wakes surprised because she was pleasing herself all gone by the dream. She felt embarrassed for a moment. Slightly guilty even. Can she trust what he told her?

Early in the morning she meets her dad at the church. Afterwards back home she calls Espo.

She had not many news from the hispanic since her incident at the roof.

"What's up girl? Enjoying your days off?" says the latino.

"Yeah. I may be back finally. How are you doing?" she asks him worried.

"I'm fine girl. I've been keeping myself occupied. I did sports. Martial arts included, we ought to be ready to catch Maddox." he says decided.

"Listen Espo, I doubt Gates will let us two work that case." she pauses "Have you been off the case?"

"Did you?" he throws the question back,

"I asked first" she pauses but he still doesn't answer "I didn't. I'm surprised at myself. I've been distracted with other things. Relaxing."

"No I wasn't. When will you be back?" he asks her.

"In a week. You too right?"

"In fact I'll be back tomorrow." he says smugly.

"Quick. You've made up with Ryan?" she waits for an answer that is silent again "Listen, I rather you be fine when I be back. I'm not going to force any of you to apology to each other like in school, but I think you both did right. Both did what you thought was best."

"We'll see about that. I can't promise you anything. So how are you and your boyfriend doing?"

"Pretty good, thanks."

"He hurts you we hurt him" he remind her.

"Yeah I know. But you'll have to made up first" she offers.

"We can do over kicking his butt" he suggests. "or may be you rather do it yourself"

"Javier!" she shouts blushing.

"Don't be a prude. Lanie has told me things." he theatens.

"Are you threatening your boss?"

"None of us are in the force right now. I'm just messing with my friend." he defends.

"You've been spending way too much time with Rick"

"Oh you are on first name base now. Cool." he teases again,

"Are you gonna make me hang up on you?"

"You tell me girl."

"I correct, way too much time with Lanie. Have a good day tomorrow. Be good to Ryan" she finishes their conversation. She lays her phone next to her coffee cup. How come coming from his machine, mixing it the way she likes it, it doesn't taste the same?

She hates that feeling. She needs him as she needs breath. She's never been like that before. She wonders if he feels the same.

Since is around the time when he texted her the day before she texts him.

"Hello sunshine. How is it going? Missing me much? K xx"

He wakes to the melody they woke up to their first morning together. He assigned that melody to her number. He picks and dials still half awake.

"Morning honey" his voice a mixture of joy and tiredness.

"Why are you calling me? I didn't meant to wake you." she says worried.

"Is ok. Is morning here. Is just, you know the guys took me to a poker game and we ended late"

"Lost much?" she asks.

"Not really. So missing me much?" he asks her with a smirk yet his voice soft.

"I asked first." she reminds.

"I didn't hear you"

"I texted but you dialed"

"You know how lovely is to wake up listening your voice?" he pauses "Yeah I'm missing you a lot, but to your worries, no I haven't gone all teenager to solve it. Though the reception looked at me strangedly yesterday." he feels embarrassed.

"What did you do?" she asks sounding like a mother.

"I miss you honey. I made them deliver fresh amarilis every morning. Your favourite colours. And I ordered the suite toiletries be of your cherry-scented brand." he confesses "Never did that before"

"Never? That's sweet." she pauses for a moment "Have you written more about Kiara?"

"No. I was tired when I got to bed and slept like a log. You need to write?" he asks smirking.

"A lot. I think I may break the computer" she jokes.

"We'll have to see that. Don't worry, a week is short time. Time flies. You have my envelopes"

"Yeah well I'll open one later. They shall last the whole week"

"Killing you?" he asks her

"Slowly"

"I'll heal you when I get back home."

"I'd bet you'll slightly hurt me"

"What do you mean? I'd never do that"

"Yeah because Ryan and Espo has threatened you"

"No. Because I love you. I believe in us. If I hurt you I hurt myself" he says seriously.

"You are so mushy sometimes"

"Is the truth. So any news from the precint?"

"Espo is going back tomorrow. He seems to be doing fine. I asked him to try to make it up with Ryan"

"Pretty quick, isn't it? Well soon we'll be all back again"

"Commisioner wanted the team back. But I'm still on my right to go back when I said. How is Alexis doing? I didn't got a text from her yesterday."

"She is fine. Still so happy with Brian." he says a bit annoyed. "I think mother was going home today before midday"

"Fuck!" she curses low "Brian is a good guy" she paused "I didn't run a check on him."

"You cursing? Using Alexis' guy name not mine? Shall I be concerned" he teases.

"You wish. He is almost a teenager. Is just I'm at your place now. Your mother doesn't know"

"Well I know my ID says different but you can have a teenage whenever you want" he suggest smirking "Oh so missing me so much I see. Why you needed to sleep in my loft?"

"You gave me the keys. Do I need to justify what I do with them?" she says flatly.

"No lady. Well, have a good day. I love you. I'll call you tonight" he hangs up.

They busy themselves following their scheduled agendas. As Martha comes home as Rick said, they have lunch together to which Alexis joins in with Brian. The guy wonders on Rick's library. Kate keeping an eye on him. She feels the office is his sacred territory and doesn't want he senses it alterated in case the guy breaks or misplaces something. They all talk friendly as they watch one of Alexis favourite movies. The girl has told Brian about the laser tag and tells Kate to convince her father to get a second pair so both couples play together. Kate feels a bit surprised. Why she'll have such powers towards Rick? Well, they are together but why can't Alexis ask that herself?

Rick on his side keeps busy with interviews, official visits and book signing. Paula has prepared one for before dinner. He is feeling a bit stressed. He wishes he could fly somewhere else. Back home or take Kate somewhere. In the past he'd solve that spending a wild week in Las Vegas. Not anymore. He's promised himself to become a better man for her.

After family lunch she goes jogging. She wants to make herself tired enough so she can have a nap which will allow her to properly rest. It works but she still thinks just about him. She knows she won't be able to sleep tonight. Three nights with sleep deprivation? She can't handle that. Not with him that far away. So on impulse she books the next flight. It arrives in LA before dinner.

Indeed she lands on time to meet him at the book sign.

She enters the venue quietly. The place is full of fans, buying his books or queueing. Paula spots and approaches at her.

"So you are finally here. Good to see you. He's off duty in a half. You staying?" the agent asks.

"Yeah it seems. I had a good time here around a year ago." Kate explains.

"I see. You want me to announce you?" she offers.

"No thanks. I'll wait here."

"I have a better idea. Follow me. Let's keep off the media, will you?"

Paula lead her to a room on one side. There's catering there.

"You must be hungry and tired after a long flight. You can pick whatever you fancy. He'll come here when he finishes. There's not a long queue." says the agent leaving her alone.

Kate wonders the room. She takes a couple toasts and peeks her head. He is using her fountain pen to sign the books. It makes her smile. One of the women asks him for an autograph on her chest but he refuses. He did as he told her. That bright her eyes. He is so cute. Just another 20 people to go.

He twirl his head. He's been sat there for hours. She hides before he could see her.

"Just few more. You may have a good prize soon" Paula tells him in a whisper.

He just wants to go back to the hotel, pour a glass of wine, write a bit and talk to Kate before drifting to sleep. He misses her a lot. Not just because of physical need but the emotions he feels when she is near. He misses seeing her smile. It's been just two days and is hard to be that far from her. How is he meant to deal with that for another five or so days? He's sure Paula will screw him, make him stay a couple extra days. He huffs at the thought.

"To whom I have the pleasure to sign this one to?" he asks not looking up yet. He is tired.

"Your muse" a female voice startles him. Kate is there. The last fan on the queue.

He glances her down to top, twice He can't believe it. She smiles. He stands and hugs her from behind the desk.

"God you don't know how much I've missed you" he whispers. As she laces her fingers he looks confused. He understood they made it clear not to go public.

"I don't care about PDA." she whispers back as she moves to his side of the desk. The remaining fans around take pictures of the couple not so subtle.

Rick takes her to the catering room. He closes the door behind her and she throws herself at him collapsing her mouth on his. He is surprised but let her do. They break for air.

"How did you? I thought you wanted to test us" he says, she hush him placing her index on his lips.

"I couldn't sleep those nights. I tried everything. Nothing worked. I never felt like that before."

He smiles and hugs her tight. She brushes his stubble and kiss him. She loves how it looks on him.

"Kate if you keep kissing me like that I'm afraid we won't sleep much tonight" he warns her as she licks his earlobe driving him crazy. He is burning already. "I won't last long" he warns her.

"I don't mind. I'm with you." she says between heated kisses "We have all night. Your next event is tomorrow midday. We have the morning to sleep"

"We do? Are you that hungry" he asks her surprised. He's never seen her like that before. He likes.

"You have no idea." she nips at his earlobe again. "You may not be the only eager teenager here."

"Slow a bit. We better move it to the suite, OK?" he gently kiss her before going outside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Starts M until someone drops the bomb. Good or bad? Too much?_

_Thanks a lot for __the review __Reyhane 41319 I was worrying I took a wrong path before._

Rick wakes up to a nice feeling. He can sense her near him. He roams his hand to her side, but she's not there. He worries opening his eyes. It can't be. She is doing that? Really?

He caress her hair as she moves. She leans on him kissing him, letting him taste. Himself.

"Morning bunny" she greets him. A wicked smile on her lips.

"Same, Tigress" he says, a questioning look in his eyes.

"What? Nice wake up, right?" she explains.

"Very." he kiss her feeling her butt "But I think we should get ready. Let's save it for tonight"

"OK. But are you sure you want to save it for tonight?" she asks noticing his happiness.

"I managed to save myself for you for four years." he thinks ". Nothing for a year."

"Jacinda?"

"Nothing happened."

A knock on the door makes them hurry up to get decent for the day.

"Rick! Are you awake? We have to go in an hour!" Says his agent entering the suite.

"Yeah, I'm on it." says the author entering the bathroom for a quick shower. Kate joins him.

They are ready to go in half an hour. Althought the had a good brunch they are yet hunry. For each other.

Paula friendly offers herself to accompany Kate anywhere she'd like to go while Rick is busy. The couple is surprised. She never seemed to be that nice with the detective. While Rick attends an interview in a bookstore the women go shopping. Rick worries a bit in case Paula tells her things she shouldn't share, things she swore she won't tell.

"So is he spoiling you much?" asks the agent.

"A bit. I know he is rich but I come from an average home. I'm not used to that. Never were"

"If you want to go out later you can do. I'm caring the press leave you two alone"

"Thanks. I don't really know what we will fancy to do tonight"

"If you stay in, try to be quieter. First thing the hotel told me was of your movements there"

"Sorry." Kate says all embarrassed.

"So is he good?" Paula ask her "With you. Is he what you like from a man?"

"I like the way he cares for me."

"He's never done what he's done for you for anyone. Believe me." she clears her throat "I know well. We shortly dated long ago."

"Is there someone he hadn't date?" Kate asks herself.

"Oh girl. He's changed a lot. He is not the same man he was before. He's improved for you. And doesn't look like he is going to change back any time soon"

"You really believe that?" Kate asks smiling. The agent nods.

After having lunch all the three together Rick continues with his agenda. Another panel-interview with the fans. Kate looks at it from the end of the venue. Rick refuses to answer any personal question regarding his love life, but proudly explains his relationship with his muse. It makes her smile joyfully.

The event finishes sooner than expected so they go back to the hotel. Kate feels proud of her man. Rick is gleeful she is there with him.

The hunger rise again between them and they end in her bed. He's cuffed to the bed while she does. Before that he was writing on his laptop and she kissed him building the mood. Until she was doing him the same as she woke him up this morning.

"That's going to get messy" he sighs as she pleases him.

"Bed?" she offers.

"Unless that's on your list." he tries to explain.

She stands, holds his hand leading them to her bedroom. As she cuffs him to the bedpost she whispers in his ear in a purring tone "You have no idea what's awaiting you"

"I'm eager to know" he smirks "And show you back"

How come none of them is tired? What's started this path? Are they just driven by lust? No. Definitely not. The way they gesture at each other, lovinly. That's not just lust. Is the result of years of building a bond between them. A string they only feel. A rhythm they only follow. A language they only understand.

She has added a blindfold and ice cubes to the game. He's never seen her like that. He doesn't complain. He likes she is the one leading them to that path. He'll remain control. He won't do anything she doesn't want to. He'll be fair. He complained about the scarf. He loves to see her doing whatever she wants to do to him. But he obeys.

After crossing the edge together. Their sync is strong as that. They get a shower together.

Again a knock on the door bring them to reality. Rick opens the door, Kate behind him.

"Mother? What are you doing here? Something happened?" Rick asks her noticing her seriousness.

"Kiddo. We need to talk." she enters the room. Greets Kate with a hug and sits on the couch.

"Could't you had call me? You've seriously taken a plane, crossed the country, just to talk?"

"Is something personal" she tries to explain.

"About you or about me?" Rick asks puzzled as he sits next to Kate

"You. Mostly you." she says . Kate tries to move to let them talk privately but he squeezes her hand making her stay "I've seen the diary" she continues,

"Which diary? Mother, I have none."

"The one on your desk drawer. I'm not nosy Richard, you well know that." he rolls his eyes "Brian visited us and was wandering in your office I just wanted to make sure he didn't misplace anything." she pauses, tears forming in her eyes which worries Richard. "I saw a picture there"

"What are you trying to tell me mother?" Rick feels worried, Kate squeezes his hand.

"What do you know about that man Richard?" the women ask him worrily.

"He was Montgomery's friend. He stroke a deal to protect Kate. But what are you trying to say?"

"I knew the man." she pauses and looks at him "You did too"

"That's impossible. I've never seen him before until he called me. After her shooting" Rick explains.

"What do you remember about your friend Benny?"

"Benny died when he was a kid. What does it have to do with this man?"

"I'm sorry you learn that that way, but you ought to know. That man was friend of Benny's father."

"And what does that mean?" Rick asks confused.

"Promise me not to hate me." he nods "He knew your father too. They were friends." Rick feels truly confused. Why is she telling him all that now? He tries to focus on what she has to say and encourages her to keep going holding her hands as gentle as he can. He doesn't know how to feel.

"Our group went to tour abroad. While we did a show for the embassy in London. I met your father. He said he was in the Merchant Navy. So he travelled a lot, abroad. We sort of dated for a couple months. He was sent abroad for almost a year. You were born. His friends cared me. Bennys's father was a commercial. He also travelled abroad. That Smith was a cop back then. They met doing military service. Is what they told me."

"Why are you telling me that now?" Rick asks her. Pain in his eyes.

"It was safe you didn't knew about your father. He cared for you. He payed your school."

"Did I ever met him?" Rick asks as tears form in his eyes.

"He visited in the Hamptons. He played with you both. He left when your friend died. He had to. Benny's father wasn't really a commercial. He was as cop. Defence kids are safer not knowing their parents job. He was trying to control violence in the streets back then. Was hard to deal with some groups. Your father gifted me the summer house when he left." Martha explains crying.

"Is all that true? Why didn't you told me earlier? Why didn't you keep contact with him? Didn't you love him? All you ever told me about my father before is that he's been the only man you ever loved. Who made you feel special." Rick finds it hard to believe. He can't believe his father could be related with all that crap they've gone through.

"And he did Richard. He treated me like a queen. But sometimes when you truly love someone, you have to let them go. Things have to be known in the right moment. I'm so sorry Richard."

"This can't be true. That's not happening. Are you trying to tell me my father may have something to do with her shooting? With her mother being stabbed? Are you really telling me that?" he says standing and pacing furiusly on the room.

"Richard, I'm truly sorry, son. He had to go. I couldn't tie him to me" Martha tries to defend.

"You were having a child with him. That's not a reason? Do you regret having me?" he is furious. How can she kept that off him all this time?

"How do you dare asking me that? Richard, those were difficult times. Didn't I told you I met him abroad? You knew what was going on in that time?"

Rick stops. Kate looks at him warmly trying to help him calm. She's never seen him like that. And that bombshell affects her too. Will that end their relationship? They are stronger than that, right?

"Cold war. There was a cold war going on. Is that what you are trying to tell me? My dad is a spy?"

"Those were difficult times. Keeping quiet was the safest option." Martha explain.

"So, is he really a spy?" Rick asks puzzled.

"I don't know. All I know is what I just told you. He stopped coming over when Benny died"

"You've seen him before that?"

"Summer time."

"How could you kept that away from me for that many years? How could you go to bed with someone you knew that very few?"

"Have I ever questioned who you went to bed with, Richard? I did what I had to do."

He shakes his hands over his head in frustration.

"So what we got? You took a plane to tell me all that. And what do you exactly expect me to do? How am I suppoused to react to that bombshell? Have you thought of that? How it's going to affect me? You know her life now is in danger? I don't know how I can keep her safe. I can't lose her, mother. You well know that. You know what happened last time." he pauses to look at an also worried Kate "How can I reach him? You had to have a way to meet, right? I want to know my father. I want to know what's all that sick game is about. I want to know what he has to do in all that crap she had to deal with for over a decade. We have the right to know."

"He always found me. I swear I know nothing else. From your way of thinking, Do you really want to know?"

"Mother, I write lies for a living. I play with reality for a living. Still everybody has the right to know the truth about their lifes. We ought to know him. We ought to solve all that."

"Do you really need to know that to love her?" His mother dares to question him.

"Would you have the heart to be with someone who you feel your father has damaged?"

"Rick. Nobody has to pay for their parents doings. I told you." she approaches him "I'm here. I'll walk with you that path, together, to wherever takes us. You don't have to fear. You are not alone" Kate finally speaks squeezing his hand and caressing his cheek.

"I can't do you that Kate. That is not fair." Rick mutters.

"Life is not fair Richard. But it can be with the right person"

"Are you sure Am I your right person Kate?" He hurtfully ask her.

"Yes. You don't have to weight him. Past must be left behind. I did it. I'll help you do it. Let me in" she asks him "Fair game" she finishes kissing his cheeks.

"I need a moment. I'll be back." he hug her and his mother and leaves outside.

His head rush a brianstorm, heavier than ever. Could be all his crazy theories had a reason? How can he deal with that? Does he really wants to know how the story end? Will he let someone tell him? Won't he try to write a different end?

He finally gets back in the suite an hour later. He apology to the women and goes to sleep. He is hesitant that Kate cuddles him. He feels bad, if that happen to be true. Is his own father is involved in all the pain she had to go through twice?

"Rick please, don't blame yourself for that. Is a mistake. You never make mistakes" she tries to calm him "You know why I let my mother case define me? Because I carried the blame on me. For many years I thought I could had done something. I could had save her. I could had stay home instead. It took me years to learn to forgive the past. Our promise stays the same Richard. No matter what. I'm not going to let you go. I'm not going to leave you. I'm here for you too"

"I know. You are right. But I need some time. Is jus that. I'll be fine. We'll solve that when we get back to the city." he tells her, brushing his fingers hesitantly along her forearms.

"Promise me, you'll let me know how you feel. I'll give you your time and space, just don't do as I did. Don't trap yourself behind a wall. You don't deserve that nightmare. Let me be your light."

"I promise. Promise me, whatever happens, it won't change that. Us." he asks her, worry in his eyes.

"I promise you, nothing will change our love. Do you trust me?" she asks him.

"With my life." he cuddles her shyly "Thank you".

"I love you Rick" she finishes kissing him.

They try to sleep quietly, but he has nightmares again. She tries to soothe him. He feels guilty, she can sense that. When a trouble gets to one's mind is hard to solve it. She knows. Still she wants to be there and help him her best. How could the tables had turn that quickly?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Walking nicely through the woods? OOC?_

Kate wakes due to the coldness in their room. Martha had slept in hers. Kate has hardly felt his warmth all night long. He is broken. He is spinning. His mind feels tired, used. He is believing his random theorizing of last night. Can she blame him? But why he'd fall for that? They have no proof of what Martha has revealed them to be true, right? And if it is, then what?

She looks for him in the suite. Nothing. She wonders where can he be.

After consulting the reception she goes in seek for him. After almost an hour wandering around she ends in a pub. She needs a drink herself. She orders a vodka to the bartender then looks around. There he is in a table in the corner. Near a stage. What sort of pub have them gotten into?

He looks tipsy, his hair is messy as he looks on the table.

"Finally. I found you." she says as she sits next to him.

"You shouldn't have come." he sharply tells her sipping his beverage.

"I can tell you the same. You have events to attend" she tells him.

"That's my business" he cuts.

"Seriously? Are you going to go this way?" they share a look "What she said means nothing. What does it change?"

"Everything. Don't you see it? We've been played. We've been used." he says.

"I don't care. We are together" she assures him with a warm smile, but he looks broken.

"I can't do it. What if all is true? What if he is behind? I can't be with you knowing all he'd forced on your life" he sobs.

"We'll solve it. We know nothing about the truth in it. What if they've lied to Martha too? Your assumptions could be totally wrong then." she brushes his cheeks.

"And if is true? Then what?" he asks again.

"We have no clue about it. Let's give it time. Don't let it haunt you. Don't let it change you Richard. If not for me, do it for Alexis" she tells him. That finally warms him a bit.

"How am I even suppoused to talk to my mother now? Shall I tell that to Alexis? Kate I don't even know who am I now." he brokenly confess.

"You are the proud father of a college student, a good son, the great best-seller of more than 20 crime novels, the good assistant of my team, and my boyfriend. You are the same joyful grown up. Don't let it change you." she looks at him warmly letting the words sink in his mind, as she sees a bright in his eyes "Let me help you. Promise me that. Whatever truth comes out of it." she pleads him.

"You don't have to do that."

"You didn't had to help me but you did all this time. I'm a better person for you. I'm who I always wanted to be thanks to you. I understand how you feel. Don't you think I felt the same when I lost my mother? I'm here for you too Richard. Don't turn away. I understand you need your time, your space. Just promise me you won't shut me down." she asks him. He nods and she lays her hand on his. "Now let's go back to the suite. We need to sober you up" They stand and as she pays for their drinks "I'll tell the guys to check on what Martha told us yesterday. Now just think of your work here. Ok. Just that." she tells him and they get back to the suite. As they enter Rick apologies to his mother again. Martha says her goodbyes. She knows he needs time plus she is needed back in NY. She refuses they accompany her to the airport.

Kate prepares him a bath and a cup of coffee. He needs to sober up.

"Kate I'm thankful but I'm not drunk. Is enough with the coffee." he says sharply.

"I know you aren't. Just let me help you relax." she tells him. "You did for me."

He accepts as she leads him to the bathroom. She undresses him. He avoids looking into her eyes or that she looks into his. He still feels guilty.

She wash him slowly.

"I don't deserve you" he mutters.

"Nonsense." she says back.

"Is true. Don't you see where I've ended this morning?" he asks her.

"You needed a hard drink. Just that." she assures.

"Are you sure? What if you didn't got in there? What do you think I would had done?" he asks her.

"Get drunk. You wouldn't remember. You wouldn't be able to do much else."

"You don't know how do I tolerate alcohol, do you?"

"I don't believe you would had cheat on me with a random stripper" she flatly says.

"Are you sure?" he questions her.

"I have no doubt. You love me. Don't you?" he keeps silent "C'mon. What she says couldn't have change that. You've been in love with me for four years. You wouldn't throw that away at the first bump in our relationship. Would you?" she asks back.

"Is not easy. Is not a bump, Kate. Is a whole abyss." he clarifies.

"We can always build a bridge. And we will." she assures him.

"Why are you doing that?" he asks her.

"We are together, no matter what. You made me believe in the impossible. I'm not going to change that now. I like writing our fairy tale, don't you?" she honestly says, bringing a smile on him.

"I'm going to need time. God, I wanted to go away. Anywhere." he confess.

"I understand it honey." she caress his cheeks as he kiss the back of her hand "That's why you went to that pub. Remembering the old times" she smirks.

"It wasn't like that. I swear. Plus you said it yourself. Nothing would have happened" he says.

"Well. Let's think about the week ahead. Don't make plans for the weekend." she tells him.

"Why?" he asks curious.

"You may have a surprise. If you are a good boy" she tells him with a mischievous smile.

"I always am." he rubs her back.

"Please, don't ever stop trusting me." she suddenly say seriously looking into his eyes.

"I swear." he says kissing her forehead "Thank you" he whispers her.

They decide not to tell anything about that to Paula. While he attends his agenda Paula and Kate go for a walk. Paula tries to be nosy and the detective cuts her again. While Paula stops in a shop to buy herself some clothes Kate decides to call her colleagues.

"Yo. What's up? Everything fine?" answers the latino.

"Espo. Listen. Where is Ryan?" she asks confused. She had phoned the irish's office desk.

"Honeymilk is busy talking to Jenny. Why?" he answers.

"You made up?" she shyly ask.

"Working on it. Why are you calling from your remaining holiday week?" he says in a playful tone.

"Someone has told us about Smith. Can you check his background? And check on an old case. Benny White. A kid. Appeared dead at a beach in the Hamptons around 35 years ago." she informs him.

"That's such an old case. What's with it?"

"Just check it and tell me what the report said. May we can find Rick's dad." she tells him.

"What? What does his father has to do with? He doesn't know his father, right?"

"Martha told us she knew Smith. He was friends's with their neigbour. The father of the dead kid. They both knew Rick's father. They all did military service together. Could you check on that?"

"OK. Wait. I pass you to Ryan. He has something to tell you."

"Hey boss. So we've found something interesting about the chess pieces. Some of them had carved letters on the bottom. And the biship was damaged. The piece he was holding. We think it is a hidden message. But we couldn't make it up yet."

"We'll see about that. Check with Espo what I told him. May it help us. Are you two good?"

"On it. Yeah, Jenny and I are fine."

"I meant you and Espo. Listen guys. You did what you had to, both of you."

"We are working on it. Enjoy your holidays." Ryan says hanging on her.

"Missing your colleagues? I bet Rick does too. After all he spends almost all his day with you all since he met you" the female voice startles Kate.

"Paula. How long have you been here? Listening." Kate asks worried.

"I can keep a secret. So you are solving a case. Now. On holidays?" Paula asks.

"Yeah. Well we were consulting." Kate informs.

"So are you going back there? I assume you do. Why else would you help your no longer work mates, right?" Paula asks.

"I may do. What did you heard?" Kate asks her again.

"Just something about chess. Rick used to be a good player. Then he moved to poker." Paula says. "You can win a lot more with poker. Chess are just wooden pieces. Stupid. Poker gets you money" the agent informs her.

After the book sign, through which Rick has kept over thinking all the situation they go get dinner. Before they are served he checks on Alexis which informs him about a man coming around the campus. Someone black haired, clear eyes. Rick inmediatelly thinks is Maddox. They inform the guys again and they make sure to check on the area that night and the next days before Rick gets back in the city.

After that, Rick and Kate decide to walk back to the hotel, alone. He slightly holds her hand, more loose than usual. She knows she shouldn't push him, and tries to keep calm. But that is worrying her. Will that be a deal breaker? Won't they survive that bump? What if he is right? Would she be able to look him in the eye with the same emotions? She was honest when she told him children shouldn't pay for their parents mistakes. But is easier said than done. She knows from her own experience. Those changes can be very confusing. She can't imagine what Rick is going through internally. She understands his worries. He must feel all lost. He may even feel his life is a lie.

She keeps a warm hold on his hands all night.

They go to sleep in silence, just cuddling. As he falls sleep he loose his grip on her. Again.

Two hours later both awake in a scream. They both had a nightmare. After which they try to soothe each other through loving words. She rises some hope seeing a remain of love for her in his eyes and gestures. Still she knows he is messed inside.

Alexis worry seems to be true. Someone matching her description has been seen around the campus those last days. But he never talked to any one. He just sat to play chess for around half an hour at random hours.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_I re-thought this chapter for a while, so be warned in case is too weird. Also ended being a long one._

It feels strange. Wake up in an empty bed. Cold. Two days in a row he has woken up earlier. He's been mostly quiet lately. She thought it'll be different once she would be accompaning him while on tour. Just she didn't expect to be that different. All since Martha's revelation.

They told nothing to Paula. No reason to worry her.

Rick has prepared them breakfast. He knows she worries for him, but he doesn't want to be in that position. All this time it's been him supporting her, not the other way. And he doesn't want to change it now. No reason to. Even after his nightmares, his sudden visions, him leaving to get drunk before midday, there's no real reason to worry her about him. He tries to convince himself.

He has also prepared their bags. Being on tour means travelling. He's been lucky this time he's only had to stay in 3 different cities. The first two he did it before Kate arrived. This one is the first with her. A long drive to the other side of the State. He has to put on a happy face and demeanour to stop her to worry about him. The least he needs is that. But still will be hard. He tries to distract his mind with something else, for his own good. He better not over think what Martha told him about his father. He better convince himself with Kate soothing words instead.

"Rick, how long have you been awake? Is the driver picking us early?" Kate greets him approaching shyly to him. He pulls her into a long embrace.

"In two hours. But since is our last morning here I thought to make something special for you" he says motioning to the brunch he's served, with her favourite dishes and passing her a honeyd-pancake. "Thank you for yesterday. But it won't happen again. I swear. I'm fine." he whispers.

"Not needed. I'm here for you too" she smiles at him and eats a piece of her dish. He stays behind her as they eat their food. She senses him more relaxed and so relaxes herself.

"Just think in two days will be weekend. We'll be back home." she kisses his cheek gently "Celebrating a month" she purrs in a seductive whisper.

"About that I couldn't find your cuffs this morning" he informs her a bit seriously.

"I hid them myself. Would you want Martha to had seen them?" she rise her eyebrow.

"No. No. No. Not Alexis either" he shakes his head vehemently.

"How is she doing?" Kate ask him.

"Fine. She is fine." he wraps his arm around her waist.

"I told the guys to check on the campus. They are following a lead." she turns to caress his cheek as he lays his chin on her shoulder "Everything will be fine." she assures him.

"I know. They are your team." he squeezes her before heading to get dressed. She leaves the dishes on the table and follow him. Between tickling each other they pick their clothes for the day. Finally they share a laugh and smiles. The day before has been darkenning their hearts. His sudden fear to the possible truth of Marthat's words had haunted him since.

Paula meet them at the hotel reception as they get into a car. She instruct Richard about the day schedule. They will arrive, have lunch and then the show begins. He won't make it back to the hotel until after dinner. While the two hours drive they chit-chat, commenting past trips around the area.

Soon they arrive in the hotel to leave their bags and make their registration. As Rick pass the door he frozes. Is his mind tricking him again or can he swear he's seen Espo there? He seeks for Kate's hand and pulls her to follow the point he is looking at, to the end of the hotel gardens.

"Rick, everything will be all right. Just relax and focus on your duties. I'll be here." she assures him.

"Yeah. I know. Sorry." he quickly answers and squeezes her hand "Thank you. You are too sweet"

"C'mon lovebirds. Let me show your room." Paula interrupts them.

They leave their bags and get back in the car. Kate tries to come up with some excuse since she knows now they will meet some other writers at lunch.

"It will go fine Kate. They don't bite." he assures her, she throws him a look. "Not like me" he whispers at her with a smirk. "I'd really like you accompany me."

"OK. But I won't have much to talk about" she tries to excuse herself.

"Liar. You know how many books she has at home? I bet you've read any of the writters that will join our table." he informs Paula.

"You'll pay me back for that" she warns him in a whisper.

"Gladly" he tells her. He really seem relaxed. That makes her smile almost giggle.

"Hold on few hours. You'll have him all night" the agent tease them.

"Oh no. I'm not going to worn him out. He's working. Needs to be fresh" Kate explains.

"Well I won't complain if you do." he teases back. Kate blushes and looks out from the window.

"By the way Paula. As everything is going fine. Could you shorten the tour?" Rick suddenly asks.

"Why? You know normally is the opposite, right?" Paula asks him back.

"Well it's been a while since I toured that long. Alexis is missing me." he vaguely excuses.

"She's a college girl now. I bet she's found more interesting people to pay attention to" Paula says.

"We've been helping on a current case. They'd need back soon." Kate explains, sensing his reason.

"I understood you were suspended." Paula remind her.

"Yeah. But I'm getting back this monday. It'll be good if we can have time to relax."

"Rick you know tour finishes this saturday." she pauses for a moment "I can shorten it a day, maximum two. But you'll have to make it up somehow."

"I'll do. You know I always do." Rick assures his agent.

Their lunch goes well, and Kate finds she really has questions to ask to some of the other authors. They are impressed by her knowledge and the way she speak to them, apparently not nervous.

Again as he attends his panels, book-signs and interviews Kate checks on her guys while Paula accompany her. The agent is surprised by the detective's devotion to her job.

The guys have few news to share. Just that they are following a lead that may take them to find the mystery man that has been around Alexis' campus to play chess. Before she pockets her phone it buzzes again. It's Alexis.

"Kate. Is dad all right? Listen another box has arrived. This one is squared. Like a cube. I unwrapped it. It's a wooden box. I opened it. I used gloves this time. It's a bunch of games, and old pictues, some cigars. The main game is a chess board with the pieces. The corners have colours. Like dots. Like marking certain squares or the pieces from the side. I can't explain better. I've sent a picture to the guys and CSU is coming over for prints. It's from the same man that sent dad the book. Grams told me about it a bit. I though you needed to know. But tell dad i'm fine. Though he being touring isn't a reason to have Rick and Espo around my campus. You know." Alexis says.

"Didn't you told them about a mystery man near the campus? That's why they are there. Trying to find out who he is. You've done good telling them about the box. You don't have to worry. We'll be back home soon. You can trust my guys, they will protect you." Kate assures her.

"I know Kate. Thanks. For everything. I need to go. I have a course with Brian" Alexis hangs up.

"You hang out with her daugther? You talk very friendly, it seems." Paula tells her "He values that a lot"

"Yeah well. I've known her since he started shadowing me." Kate says matter-of-factly.

"I would say is the opposite. You started shinning on him." Paula says with a smile.

Is she buying Kate? From Rick's experience Paula was a bit evil, Kate has still to see it.

After a relaxing dinner, which Rick tries to turn into a date, they head back to the hotel.

She tries to find any worry gesture from him, but fails. Is it possible he's wrapped up already? Suddenly all fears gone? Well probably, they are way different. She knows for her is not easy to deal with something like throwing again a personal theory that may bug oneself roots.

After all Martha came talking about his father. That's a delicate subject for him. She can't blame him. She remembers herself after her mom got murdered all her thoughts confusing her too.

As they get cozy on their suit couch a knock on the door startle them. She opens the door.

"Agent Shaw? What are you doing here?" Kate says surprised.

"No presentations needed. I need to talk to you. Both." she says entering their suite.

"What has happened?" Rick asks her worried.

"Not yet. Is what may happen. I understood you are involved in Mr Smith murder" she says.

"We are not involved" the couple answer in sync.

"As you swore to me you were not together" she says looking at their laced fingers.

"Back then we weren't" Rick murmurs his answer.

"You've been in contact with the man for over a year Mr Castle. Plus I understand at least two packages have been delivered to your house. Is that right?" Shaw ask him. He nods.

"First was a sort of diary. I haven't read it yet. I have no knowledge of a second package" Rick says.

"Arrived today. Alexis told me. I thought she told you too. Is a wooden box, with board games. A chess board. She informed my team. Listen you better ask them. We've been here for almost a week. At least he's been. I've been suspended. I won't get back to work until monday" Kate says.

"You've been calling them. I understand you be friends with your team. But call them daily, that doesn't show me you are not collaborating on this case. Listen. I've been sent to inform you and make sure of what do you know. So tell me. All clear." she says sitting on the couch.

"There's not much else to tell really." Rick tells her.

"What's been your theory?" Shaw asks Castle.

"Ric-Castle hasn't been theorizing on this case" Kate tells her.

"I don't buy that. He has had to. Even if he hasn't had spoken about it. Now tell me." Rick looks as if he were busted doing something he shouldn't. "We can talk alone, if you prefer." Shaw offers.

"Ok." he says earning a stern look from Kate. "You can stay. You did with mother" he changes.

"Is your mother involved too?" Shaw asks curiously.

"She came over two days ago. She told him she knew the man. He knew Castle's father." Kate says.

"You trust her words?" Shaw ask him.

"I don't know. She's never told me about him. Last time he's ever been mentioned to me was back with Sophia's case. You've heard about?" Rick says.

"What part? The fact she taught you to shoot? The fact she broke your shoulder while you insisted she taught you her martial art skills? Or that she was a traitor?" Shaw asks him back.

"She did?" Kate ask him as jealousy flares in her eyes.

"I'll explain you later" he tells Kate.

"What do you know about Smith, Mr Castle?" Shaw insists.

"Anyways. Why exactly are you here?" Kate blurts.

"To protect you both. He's been involved with dangerous people. If they know he's been sending you stuff he owned. You might be their target. We've been trying to take them down for a while"

"Who are them?"

"Bad people."

Rick tells Shaw all he knows. All Martha told him, and all he'd experienced himself. His theory drops between the lines as he informs the agent.

Kate remains silent as she still can't believe what Shaw asked him earlier. He learnt to shoot thanks to Sophia? Why did he lied her soon after she told him about her mother and made her taught him to shoot? Is really a moment to get bothered becasue of that, Kate? Her conscious tries to calm her storming thoughts.

Shaw assures them until they find who they are after she'll keep them protected wherever they go, and there's no reason to worry. She'll keep in contact with them both. After she leaves. Rick and Kate look at each other confused. Is she mad at him? Why she has that strange look?

"Kate are you OK? I'm sorry you got to know that that way." Rick tries to approach her.

"I'm fine. Sit down" he obeys "Now, spill it. Tell me everything." Kate ask him bitterly.

"Is everything that happened. She taught me to shoot. That's all." Rick assures her.

"And what about your father?" she asks him as tenderly as she can. His features turn somber.

"What's with him? I told her all I know too." Rick defends.

"What do you feel about it? Rick I need you to open to me as I did to you" she tells him softly.

"There's no need. I'm fine. I've never thought about him. Why should I? I never met him. He never cared for me. I don't blame him. I never complained. I grow myself up." Rick defends.

"That's not true." she looks at him intendly "Everybody needs the figure of their parents"

"Is not my fault my mother couldn't make up her mind to keep one of her companions" he defends.

"Rick relax. I need you tell me all you really think about it. I'm not going to tell anybody. I know you need to tell me. Just let the words come out." Kate tries to assure him.

"Kate I can't. Not now. All I come to think is dark. And I don't want that now. I can't deal with that. Please I need my time. I need to know what's the truth about it now. What I may think doesn't matter. If I think about it I don't like what comes up. Because it makes me feel bad about you. I end feeling guilty. Because he may have been a piece on what happened to your matter. I can't do that. I'm sorry. You have all your right to ask me. And I'm thankful you worry for me that much. But I can't do. Not now. Do you understand?" he tells her as calmed and logical as he can do.

"I'll be her ewhen you need me. When that iceberg finally melts down." she says going to her bedroom.

That night none can sleep.

She is worried for him. She sees in his gestures, the way he now looks at her that he needs to tell her, or anyone else about how's he feeling about that subject. His father.

She is willing to give him his time. Still is frustrating to see him troubled and being kept aside, unallowed to help him as she would like to.

He thinks she is pissed with him. He can't bear to end breaking up with her after everything they've gone through, they finally got together. He can't lost her. But he can't put his heart out on that subject now, not with her, not with anybody.

Does he really don't fully trust her yet?


End file.
